


Two Bets Don't Make A Right

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Bets, College, Deals, Embarrassing Situations, Fluff, Hale family alive, Happy Ending, Human AU, Humor, M/M, Past attempted Rape mentioned in chapter 7, Plans, Scheming, Sexual Revenge, Sexual Tension, Sick Stiles, Smut, Time Limits, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 26 year old History student Derek Hale asks 18 year old English student Stiles Stilinski out his friends bet him that he won’t be able to go 2 months without sleeping with Derek. Never one to back down from a challenge Stiles accepts the terms and goes about to prove them all wrong. But what happens when Derek’s intentions with Stiles aren't all that innocent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. October 13th

_**October 13th** _

Stiles was confused. I confused the right word? Maybe surprised was a better word. He walked along his usual route to meet his friends and tried to wrap his head around what just happened.

_20 minutes earlier…_

_"Stiles!”_

_"Stiles, wait up!” Stiles stopped and turned to face a very flushed Derek Hale. “Did you not hear me shouting you? I’ve been running after you for like 10 minutes.”_

_“No yeah I heard you.”_

_“Oh.” Derek looked a little put off but he quickly recovered as he threw his best smile at Stiles. “Listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night.”_

_“What?”_

_“Dinner. With me. Tomorrow at 8.”_

_“Er…sure.” Derek had smiled at him and then just turned around and left Stiles standing shocked and well…confused._

So it was safe to say that Stiles had no idea what just happened. Sure he had a crush on Derek; I mean who wouldn’t, he was tall and had muscles on his muscles and his face was all chiselled and stubble. It was just before today Stiles had spoken to Derek for all off one time and that was at Lydia’s party a month ago. Stiles had been trying to find the bathroom in Lydia and Allison’s apartment and he’d come across a bedroom instead; he’d found Derek on his back with a girl on top of him. Derek looked pretty out of it so Stiles thought it would be best to break up the little party, the girl had grumbled and slapped him but Derek was pretty grateful. Apparently Derek had just been dumped, so he drank more than he should, and that had been his ex who he did not want to sleep with. Stiles had listened and helped Derek home but they’d never spoken again and Stiles knows that had Derek been sober the information would never have been so freely offered. He just couldn’t wrap his head around the whole thing, probably better for him to just ask his friends what they thought. He pushed into the coffee shop and was instantly hit with the aroma of coffee. He shivered a little as the heat of the coffee shop hit him and smiled as Scott waved him his coffee at him. Ah Scott was the greatest best friend.

“Ah Scott why couldn’t we fall in love and be together forever.” Scott smiled as Stiles wrapped his hands around the cup and took a sip.

“Well I’m just guessing but it could be because you have a date with Derek Hale.” Stiles spluttered a little as Lydia smirked over the edge of her cup.

“That literally just happened!”

“It happened about 23 minutes ago and you should have text me as soon as it did.”

“Well I was on my way here so I didn’t see the point.”

“Did you say yes? Who am I kidding; of course you did, a straight man wouldn’t turn down Derek Hale.”

“Whoa, I would never say yes to Derek Hale.”

“Scott you don’t count you’re not gay or straight, you’re Allisonsexual.” 3…2…1and there’s the Allison look.

“Lydia it doesn’t matter okay, it's one date and then we’ll never go out again.” Lydia raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Stiles then pursed her lips as she thought about what to say next. She was about to speak when Jackson interrupted by joining them.

“Stiles I hear you’re finally gonna get laid.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Well Lydia told me about your date with Derek and we all know about the massive hard on you have for him so as off tomorrow night you will no longer be a virgin.”

“Then you’re all wrong because there is no way I am sleeping with Derek Hale tomorrow night.” Stiles turned to glare at Scott and Allison as they tried to hide their laughter in each other’s necks.

“Stiles I’m sorry but come on you talk about losing your virginity all the time and Derek’s been known to take quite a few.”

“Oh my god it is not gonna happen.”

“Stiles it’s not that we don’t believe you, it’s just Derek can be really persuasive and I love Scott but Derek’s really hot.” Allison instantly ran her hands down Scott’s back as he whined at her words.

“I can’t believe none of you believe me, I bet I could last atleast a week!”

“Oh honey, if you’re gonna make a bet atleast make it interesting.”

“Interesting how?”

“If you can go two whole months without sleeping with Derek then you can have the spare room in my apartment.”

“But you and Danny said I wasn’t allowed to because I was annoying.”

“You’re still annoying but I doubt I’ll lose so…”

“Wait what do you want if I lose?”

“You have to wear whatever Lydia tells you too for a whole week.”

“That’s it?!”

“Wow Jackson that is weak.”

“Your call Stilinski.”

“Fine. You guys are on. I win I get Jackson’s spare room; you win Lydia gets to dress me. You guys are witnesses to this so Jackson can’t go back on his word. Okay?” Everyone nodded round the table and smiled at Stiles as he pushed back from the table.

“I gotta go to class. This is not over.” Stiles stormed out of the coffee shop and everyone watched him go until he rounded the corner and was no longer in sight. They all turned to each other and Lydia was the first to talk.

“So what are the in house bets?”

“Stiles is my best friend so I have to be nice, I’m gonna say $20 on 2 months.”

“Okay, well it’s Stilinski so $20 on a week. And Danny says $20 5 weeks.”

“Well I love Stiles but I really don’t think he’ll last two months, so I guess $20 on a month. Lydia?”

“I actually have a little faith in his complete and total stubbornness so $20 on a month and a half.”

Jackson clapped his hands together and smiled at everyone. He was totally going to win this and Stilinski had no idea what kind of clothes he was going to be wearing. 


	2. 14th October

“It’s a date with Derek Hale Stiles.”

“Fine, I’ll change my shirt.”

“And…”

“The pants.”

“Wear the black jeans I got you and the dark blue shirt I know Allison got you for Christmas.”

“You know I can’t remember asking for your help.”

“I know, really Stiles what were you thinking?” Stiles huffed and rummaged around his wardrobe for the preferred clothes.

“I can’t find them.”

“Are they hanging up?”

“Oh hey, would you look at that?” The group rolled their eyes collectively as Stiles changed his clothes; they were all currently sat on his bed watching The Notebook. Lydia and Jackson had the laptop resting on their knees while Scott and Allison were trying to climb into each other’s mouths. Danny was in the middle of both couples looking like he was about ready to swat Scott and Allison apart.

“Okay, how do I look?” Stiles spread his arms out, and even Danny couldn’t resist giving him an appreciative whistle. Stiles smiled and pulled on some shoes before everyone froze as a knock came to the door. Stiles looked up to everyone, and he half considered breaking out through the window.

“What time is it?” Danny looked down at his watch and smiled at Stiles.

“Just turned 8. Guess that must be your prince charming now.” Stiles hurried to the door before anyone could get to it before him. He pulled it open to Derek with his fist half way to the door, he looked Stiles up and down then smiled as he dropped his hand.

“Hey, you ready?”

“Yeah. Just let me grab my keys and phone.” Stiles edged the door closed and grabbed his stuff from Lydia’s hand.

“What are you guys gonna do?”

“We were gonna go back to Jackson’s, but don’t worry Scott has a key so we’ll just lock up after you’ve gone.”

“Right. Good. Okay. Bye.” Stiles stepped out into the hall with Derek and smiled as they started walking down the corridor. Stiles had never had a problem filling silences, but right now it was a little okay, a lot awkward. He doesn’t remember this part in the movies; it was always pick them up, smile, and then next shot there in the restaurant having eye sex and conversation, nobody mentioned the pre-dinner awkward pickup.

“So you do History right?”

“Yeah, I’m in my second year, though.”

“Do you like the course?”

“Yeah it’s good, I always liked the subject at school, and I guess I never really wanted to do anything else.”

“Cool.”

“What is that you take?”

“I do English, I mean I liked most of my lessons at school, but I want to be a teacher so it seemed like the best choice.”

“What age do you want to teach?”

“Like kindergarten or maybe 1st grade.”

“That’s cool Stiles.” Derek pushed open the door to Stiles building and walked towards his car.

“Dude, is this your car?”

“Well, it used to be my sisters, but yeah its mine now.”

“It’s gorgeous!”

“Thanks. Do you actually want to get in it, or just stare at it?”

“I’m debating.” He threw Derek a smirk over the roof of the car and then pulled open the door and climbed in. Derek joined him moments later, and he started the car up.

“Where exactly are we going?”

“Restaurant in town.”

“Any further details you want to share?”

“Nope.”

“Is it expensive, because I don’t have a lot of money?”

“I’m paying, don’t worry about it.”

“Dude, I really don’t mind paying for myself.”

“Stiles I asked you out, it’s okay.” Derek gave Stiles a small smile and put his hand on Stiles’s knee. Stiles tensed slightly, and Derek glanced at him with a worried expression.

“Is this not okay?”

“No. I mean yes. It’s fine honestly.” Stiles tried to give Derek a reassuring smile, but it felt more awkward than anything. Come on Stiles he’s touching you knee not your dick. As long as there is no sex tonight or any night for the next two months, everything will be okay. Oh god, why is this so hard all of a sudden, now is not the time to think about things getting harder.

“Erm…Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Any reason you’re mumbling about things getting harder?”

“Er…I just meant in this weather, getting harder to see the road.”

“It’s a clear night.”

“Right. I was just testing you; you know road safety and all.” Stiles turned towards the window and tried to hide how red his cheeks were. Derek squeezed Stiles knee a little and concentrated back on the road. Stiles tried to will his blush away before they got to the restaurant. Unfortunately for Stiles they pulled in to the parking lot 5 minutes later and his blush was still going strong. He got out of the car and met Derek round the front.

“Stiles are you okay? You seem nervous.”

“Its just I’ve never actually dated anyone before, so I guess I am a little.” Derek laced his fingers through Stiles’s and squeezed reassuringly.

“Let’s just worry about what to order first,” Stiles smiled and let Derek pull him towards the door of the restaurant. Stiles squinted as they walked inside; the place was lit by a few over head lights and candles on every table, and Stiles had never been somewhere so romantic. Derek seemed to know what he was doing, though; the hostess knew his name and told him to take his usual table. How often did he do this? Derek pulled out Stiles’s chair for him, and Stiles smile just felt weird on his face.

“So come here often?” Derek cursed under his breath as he banged his elbow off the corner of the table.

“I’m sorry?”

“You just seem to know your way around the place.”

“Oh. Yeah, I used to work here.”

“Oh, cool.” Stiles let out a sigh of relief as the waitress came over and handed them each a menu. Derek ordered them two cokes and Stiles just smiled politely as she glared at him a little.

“Did you date anyone that works here?”

“Yeah. Jennifer.”

“I’m gonna take a stab in the dark here and say she’s our waitress.”

“Yeah, do you know her?”

“No but she’s still glaring at me, so yeah.”

“Do you want to leave? If she’s making, you uncomfortable…”

“Oh Derek no, it’s kind of funny that she hates me for just going on a date with you.” Derek slid his hand across the table to link with Stiles’s fingers.

“Well, maybe we should give her something to really glare about.”

“What did you have in mind?” Stiles swallowed a little at the mischievous glint that seemed to come into Derek’s eyes. Derek stood up, and Stiles felt a little panic run through him as it looked like Derek was about to bail, but instead he came round the table and stopped at Stiles side. Stiles eyes couldn’t seem to leave Derek’s, and his breath came out a little ragged as Derek dragged his hand up Stiles' arm to his neck and he bent closer to Stiles. Derek’s mouth was inches from Stiles’s and he felt Derek exhale as he spoke barely above a whisper “Do you want me to stop?” Stiles did not so instead of answering he moved the last few inches and brushed his lips against Derek’s. Derek knew that was the only answer he was going to get so he put a bit more in to the kiss. Stiles had been expecting fireworks and maybe something monumental but somehow this was better, it was real. It felt like it lasted hours but it was nothing more than 30 seconds before Derek was pulling back. His eyes seemed a little darker and he put a smirk on his face like he knew he was affecting Stiles, because he was, but that didn’t mean that Stiles couldn’t see he’d affected Derek as well. Derek moved back to his seat and Stiles jolted a little as Jennifer practically slammed the drinks on the table, he’d almost forgotten the reason for Derek kissing him.

“Do you want food?”

“Please.”

“Then order something.”

“I shall have the meat pizza please, Stiles?”

“I’ll have the Bolognese please.”

“Would you like extra garlic with that?”

“No thanks.” Jennifer picked up the menu’s and stormed back towards the kitchen to give in their order.

“You know she probably spit in our drinks right?” Derek eyed the drink suspiciously before taking a big gulp of it; he swallowed it down and made a loud ‘Ahhhh’ sound.

“Well that is some good coke, maybe she should spit in all the drinks.” Stiles couldn’t help but snort at that, and he hid his face behind his hand a little as though he could hide the sound. Derek just chuckled and hooked his ankle around Stiles’s. Dinner went better after that the kiss had taken away some of the awkwardness and they maintained none awkward conversation where Stiles didn’t even embarrass himself. Jennifer had brought their food, probably spit in that too, but they just ate and murmured their enjoyment much to her dismay. Afterwards, they just settled into an easy conversation, and they didn’t even realise how long they’d been sat there till Jennifer came over and told them to get out. Whatever, she looked frumpy in that shirt. It wasn’t until they were back in the car and on the way to Stiles’s flat that Stiles remembered he couldn’t have sex with Derek tonight. No sex for him or he would have to wear what Lydia told him too and with the influence of everyone else it could be something completely ridiculous. Crap. Stiles swallowed as Derek pulled up outside his building.

“So I had a great night, thanks, Derek.”

“You don’t want me to come upstairs?”

“Nope. But I would like to do this again if you want to?”

“You’re just going to go inside alone?”

“Yes, Derek. Wow, you do not get turned down on the first date often do you?”

“More like never.”

“Well, there’s a first for everything.” Stiles leant over the dash and gave Derek a quick kiss on the lips before he jumped out of the car. Derek was still staring a little dazed at Stiles as he walked away. He watched as Stiles turned around to give him a little wave then walked inside his building. Derek was only broken out of his stupor when his phone blared out against the silence of the car. He forced it out of his pocket and answered.

“Why are you answering?”

“Gee Erica maybe because you rang me.”

“No you idiot why aren’t you with Stiles?”

“I was, he just got out of the car.”

“And you didn’t go with him?”

“He didn’t want me to.”

“What?”

“He didn’t want me to go up.”

“Wait, are you telling me that Stiles turned down your offer of sex?”

“Yes.” Derek glared at the phone as Erica started to cackle down the phone, he started saying her name till she finally took some deep breaths and apparently got herself under control.

“Wow, and you thought it would be so easy.”

“I thought it would be!”

“Oh Der, you know you only win the bet if you actually sleep with him right?”

“Yeah I know.” Derek hung up the phone and sat in his car for a few minutes before he actually started her up. Clearly, a romantic restaurant was the wrong direction, okay time to think of a new plan.


	3. 16th October

“Have you called him yet?”

“No Erica, he was too busy diving out of my car to give me his number.”

“So then why are you sat in your living room, in your boxers?”

“My ego has taken a hit, let me wallow in self-pity.” 

"Derek, it was two days ago get over it, and you’re never going to win if you sit here and mope.”

“Wallowing not moping.”

“You’re an idiot. Now get up and go get his number!”

“I don’t know where he is.” Erica folded her arms over her chest and stared at him until Derek huffed then pushed himself up.

“Fine I will go and get dressed and then go out, and if I happen to come across him then fine.”

“Happen to? Der, we both know you’re going to look actively for him.”

“Whatever Erica, I just want to win.” Derek made a wide gesture with his hands and then left the room to Erica’s disapproving stare. He was going to win; he just needed to try a little harder when it came to Stiles. He looked through his closet and decided he just needed to show Stiles what he was missing. His tightest jeans had never failed him, and his tight black t-shirt did wonders for his arms. “Erica?” She sauntered into his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed. She frowned as she pulled his jeans out from under her.

“Oh wow, you’re really going all out for this.”

“Shut up I clearly need the help.”

“Derek honey I’ve told you if you keep wearing these pants you will never have children.”

“I will deal with that later, for now, I really need to find Stiles.”

“Did you call me in here to watch you dress because I’ve told you that doesn’t do it for me.”

“No. I wanted to get your approval on the outfit.”

“Oh okay, this would probably work better if you were wearing it.”

“Right. Turn around.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah I need to change into briefs if I’m gonna wear those jeans.” Erica rolled her eyes but turned around regardless. Derek quickly pushed his boxers down and pulled up his briefs before Erica could even peek.

“You realise I’ve seen you shower right?”

“What? No, you haven’t!”

“Oh, really then how do I know about that freckle on your left butt cheek?”

“What freckle, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t Derek.” Erica turned and winked at him. Derek grabbed his t-shirt off the bed and pulled it over his head before picking up his jeans. He looked between Erica and the jeans a few times before asking.

“Can you help me into these…please?”

“Don’t act so shy Der, I’m your best friend, I’ve seen you in much worse scenarios than me helping you get those tight ass jeans over your thighs.” Erica walked round behind him, and Derek pulled the jeans over his feet till they bunched up at his ankles. Erica squatted down and grabbed them and pulled them till she felt the resistance just over his knees.

“Derek, did you put more muscle on?”

“I may have done more leg workouts at the gym.”

“Urgh, you couldn’t just work out your upper body.”

“No.” Erica grabbed the top of the jeans and pulled them up as far as she could.

“Derek I need you to like pull your ass in.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Derek huffed and tensed his ass a little to try and make it smaller as Erica gave the jeans one final pull and they both relaxed a little as they went up. They both whipped their heads round as someone cleared their throat from the door. Boyd was leaning against the door frame with his arms over his chest as he looked at them.

“What you’ve never seen a grown man get help with his jeans before?”

“No, I have. However, the frequency of which you are that man is troubling.”

“It’s not that often!”

“4 times last week.”

“I had a busy week.”

“You stayed in 5 times last week.”

“That’s not true, I went out and did stuff.”

“Derek it’s okay. We know you just like wearing the pants.”

“They make my ass look great.”

“Sure. Tell you what Derek if you can zip them up right now I’ll give you ten bucks.”

“You want me to do it right now?”

“Without sucking in or Erica’s help.” Derek huffed then made a show of grabbing the top of his jeans and pulling them together. He tried to bring the tops together, but he couldn’t quite get them together, he smirked over at Boyd then squared his shoulders a little and tried again but he just couldn’t get them to meet.

“I don’t need to prove anything to you!”

“I’ll be in the kitchen.” Erica blew him a kiss and turned back to Derek.

“Okay let’s get those pants up!”

                           Derek had been walking around the campus for nearly an hour. He’d been to all the places he had seen Stiles and his friends hang out. They were a pretty noticeable group, but he hadn’t been able to find them anywhere, and his pants were literally about to cut off his circulation, breathing was difficult at this point. Seriously why is it that when you’re not looking for something it’s always there but the minute you actually want it it mysteriously disappears. He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and called Erica.

_“What?”_

_“I can’t find him.”_

_“Derek I am a little busy.”_

_“I’m serious Erica, get off Boyd and help me!”_

_“Fine. Did you check the library, the theatre and the coffee shop?”_

_“Yes to all three.”_

_“What about the ice rink and the bowling place?”_

_“Yes and no.”_

_“So go to the bowling alley. Kay, good, bye.”_ Derek pulled the phone away from his ear as the call ended. There was no way he could go to the bowling alley and just pretend to come across them, but what if there not even there. Wait Isaac might be working tonight. Derek dialled Isaac’s number and hoped he had his phone on him.

_“Hello.”_

_“Isaac, its Derek.”_

_“Yeah I have caller I.D, like most people these days.”_

_“You’re at work aren’t you?”_

_“Was it my monotone voice that gave it away?”_

_“Pretty much, listen you are aware of mine and Erica’s bet right?”_

_“Yes, and yes Stiles is here.”_

_“Can you put him on the phone?”_

_“No.”_

_“What why?”_

_“Erica said I could help you as long as it didn’t prevent you from doing something embarrassing and you coming down here will probably be embarrassing.”_

_“Come on who are you more afraid of her or me?”_

_“Before I knew you, you. Now I know you, so her.”_

_“Dammit Isaac.”_

_“Just get down here Derek.”_ Derek glared at the phone as it beeped to inform him the call had ended. Alright walking to the bowling alley, thank god it was only 15 minutes away.

                           Derek got there in half an hour. Not bad considering how much these pants were cutting into his balls. He walked in and instantly saw Isaac sat at the front desk.

“I have no other words than wow.”

“Shut up I look amazing.”

“But can you breathe?”

“A little.”

“He’s on the 9th row.”

“What the hell do I say?”

“I’m sorry Derek Hale doesn’t know how to seduce someone into bed, oh wait that’s right he doesn’t want to be in your bed.”

“You’re an asshole and he does, he’s obviously not a first date kinda guy.”

“Or a Derek Hale kind of guy.”

“Just you watch. I’m gonna go over there and score myself a second date and his number.”

“Ever thought that maybe there’s a reason he didn’t give you his number.” Derek pursed his lips a little and made his way towards row 9. He could see Stiles and his friends which meant he noticed the minute they saw him. He saw Lydia hit Stiles, and he turned so quickly he nearly lost his balance, but he righted himself and stared at Derek. Derek gave him a little smile, but Stiles just seemed to stare over his shoulder.

“Hey, Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, what do you want?”

“I saw you over here so I came over to ask you out.”

“You wanna ask me out?”

“Well yeah.”

“Derek, you haven’t spoken to me in two days, and you just want to come over here and ask me out?”

“Stiles I didn’t have any way to get in touch with you.”

“What are you talking about I gave you my number.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“What? Yes, I did. I said I wanted to do this again and then…oh, crap.”

“Then you jumped out of the car.”

“Oh my god, I apologise for all the bad things I said about you in the past two days.”

“What did you say?”

“It doesn’t matter, but I would absolutely love to go on another date with you.” Stiles came round the booth and stood in front of Derek before handing him his phone.  “Can I have your number please?”

Derek smiled and took the phone from him. He put in his number and then texted himself so he could have Stiles’s. Everything went fine for the next 30 seconds until he handed Stiles his phone back and dropped it in Stiles' hand, except the phone just seemed to slip right through his fingers. Derek squatted down to pick it up but the minute he did he felt his jeans finally give under the pressure and the material just couldn’t handle it anymore. He felt it split from the crotch and then down the back of his right thigh. He stood up and Stiles was looking at him with a cross between horror and humour.

“Dude did your pants just…”

“Yes. Yes, they did.”

“Please tell me you drove here.”

“Nope.” And then Stiles couldn’t seem to stop the laughter that bubbled out of his mouth. He heard a camera go off behind him and briefly saw the flash and guessed it was most likely Isaac sending a picture to Erica or putting it on Facebook for his family to see.  Stiles’s friends quickly followed Stiles and Derek was left standing there looking up at the ceiling asking why me?

“Stiles?”

“Mmmm”

“I will text you tonight. Right now I have to walk home.”

“Do you want a lift?”

“No. Consider this karma for not calling you for two days.”

“That wasn’t your fault, though.”

“No, but I could have come and found you.”

“Okay. Then enjoy your walk of shame.” Derek gave a final smile to Stiles and then turned on his heel. He saw a brief flash and looked over his shoulder at Stiles; he smiled and waved the phone at him.

“I need a contact picture.” Derek laughed a little as he continued. He walked past Isaac who tried his best not to laugh at him and then walked right out of the building. Sure he had a 40-minute walk home, but he got a second date with Stiles. And if all it took to win the bet and sleep with Stiles was embarrass himself a little then Derek could totally deal with walking home in split jeans. This wasn’t gonna be so hard after all. 


	4. 20th October

Four days and Stiles was thanking whatever deity out there that he’d convinced his dad to get him unlimited texting because he and Derek had done nothing but text. They arranged a date for later tonight but for now, they were just happily texting each other. Their texts had covered a lot of different subjects. Starting with the simple stuff and then after a drink on Friday Stiles got a little drunk and little more personal.

_16.10 20:34 pm D to S: What’s your favourite film?_

_16.10 20:42 pm S to D: Batman. He’s super awesome and has some kick ass gadgets. To make it even better Bale is hot!_

It had gone from normal like that too…

_18.10 00:05 am S to D: Deeeeeeerek! I want t o b dher yoooo_

_18.10 00:09 am D to S: Are you drunk?_

_18.10 00:16 am S to D: Npppp. Im hernuy fur yooo_

_18.10 00:18 am D to S: Go to sleep Stiles._

_18.10 00:27 am S to D: Bwt hhhhhhh np sx fur eeee_

_18.10 00:30 am S to D: Derk_

_18.10 00:43 am S to D: Sweeply_

_18.10 00:54 am S to D: Yo shiudl rake yy visce ndd sweelp_

And Stiles honestly could have punched himself in the face when he opened his new texts on the 19th because there was no way he was entering the real world after drinking that much. According to Lydia though he wasted his day by sleeping, and Stiles counteracts with he had the best day by sleeping!

_18.10 13:06pm D to S: So I think I’ve managed to decipher some of your texts and I believe you want to be under me?_

_18.10 13:06pm D to S: Still horny for me Stiles?_

_18.10 13:08pm D to S: You know I might want to be under you?_

And Stiles had just laughed because Derek didn’t make it weird, or at least weirder, he just went with it and wasn’t actually put off by Stiles and his texting habits. So yeah Derek was good and nice, and Stiles really fucking wanted to have sex with him because he was really fucking hot. But he also really did not want to live in dorms next year so he had to win this bet and he had exactly seven weeks left. Stiles thumped his head down on the table in front of him and for about the hundredth time this week asked what the hell he was thinking with this bet. Stiles stopped banging his head when someone sat down and cleared their throat. He looked up at Lydia.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Why did I make the bet?”

“Because Jackson had something you wanted. And when someone has something you want, you find a way to get it.”

“I know that, but I want to sleep with Derek.”

“And you can in 7 weeks.”

“Lydia there is no way he will wait that long.”

“You might not need to wait that long.”

“What do you know?”

“Hmmm?”

“Lydia we’ve been friends for years, I know you, and I know when you know something.”

“I made a new friend.”

“And who is it?”

“Her name’s Erica Reyes.”

“Yeah I know her, she Derek’s friend.”

“He’s in this for a similar reason to you.”

“WHAT?!”

“He may have also made a bet with Erica, and she really wants to win.”

“So she told you to tell me.”

“Yes, but I didn’t tell her anything about this bet. So as far as she knows I’m just informing you that Derek bet he could get you to sleep with him in two months.”

“What an asshole! I’ve been sat here thinking he’s a nice guy, I’m gonna punch him in the balls.”

“Or…”

“Or…”

“Stiles you have to go the next two months without sleeping with him. If you do you get the room, if you break it off then the bet is off. Don’t dump him, show him you deserve respect.”

“When you say respect you mean to crush him right because I’m happier with that.”

“He has to sleep with you in two months, make sure he doesn’t.”

“What does he even win?”

“I don’t know she wouldn’t tell me. But the fact is whatever it is, to win he has to stay with you, and why not have a little fun.”

“You want me to mess with him?”

“Make him suffer.”

“There’s a reason I loved you for years. Your mind terrifies and excites me.”

“Of course, it does, I’m amazing.”

“By the way what’s included in sex?”

“Sorry sweetie it covers everything from hand jobs to penetration.”

“Dammit. But still I’ve never done this before, I am probably more excited than I should be, but who cares.” Lydia rolled her eyes at Stiles’s glee, but she was glad she could help him. It really would be fun to watch Derek suffer for the next seven weeks.

                           Stiles stood in front of his mirror and checked himself out. Lydia had taken him shopping, and she had bought him a whole new wardrobe. He had tried to tell her no, but she had just glared at him and told him that it would all be worth it to make sure Derek never made a bet like this again. So Stiles had a new wardrobe, and he looked amazing. He was wearing a fitting black shirt that showed off his leaner body, and his jeans looked as though they had been painted to his legs but his ass looked amazing so he decided that it was worth it. Stiles took a deep breath as someone knocked on the door. 19:30. Right on time. Stiles waited until Derek knocked a second time and then answered the door. He beamed at Derek who had seemed to stop halfway through a word as he looked Stiles up and down.

“You okay Derek?”

“Erm…yeah.”

“Are you ready to go?” Stiles smirked as Derek finally met his eyes and he seemed to realise what he’d been doing as his ears turned red.

“Yeah. Sorry, I was just a little thrown.”

“By what?” The innocent act was the best act, according to Lydia. Stiles had his doubts.

“Did you buy new clothes?”

“What these? Oh god no, I just didn’t want to do laundry, and this was all I had.” Derek nodded his head dumbly as he raked his eyes up Stiles' legs. Stiles wanted to just let him stare, but Lydia had told him that these jeans hugged his ass for a reason, and Derek needed to see that. Stiles pushed Derek back a little as he pulled the door closed behind him. He pulled the door closed till he heard it click, then he smiled at Derek and took off down the hallway. He smirked again as he heard Derek give a small whimper, he schooled his features and stopped. He looked over at Derek who was still stood by his door. “Are you gonna come, Derek?” Lydia was right. Innocent totally made it sound like an innuendo; Derek blushed and walked after him. Stiles saw Derek rearrange his trousers before he turned around and started walking again.

“So where are we going?”

“I was thinking of a movie.”

“Great. I can’t wait.” Stiles probably looked a little crazy with glee but he really couldn’t wait. A dark theatre with Derek, a lot can happen in the back of that theatre. Stiles and Derek walked side by side till they reached the Camaro and Derek opened the door for him and Stiles climbed in. Derek drove them to theatre and they stayed in companionable silence. Derek smiled over at Stiles a few times and he looked happy, if he knew what Stiles was thinking he wouldn’t but he didn’t so Stiles just smiled back. Derek pulled in to the parking lot behind the theatre and they walked in together. Stiles let Derek pay, since Stiles wasn’t going to be watching the film anyway, and then they grabbed two drinks, Stiles got a hot dog and Derek got popcorn and they made their way in to the screen. Stiles beamed as he looked around apart from a couple at the front they were totally alone, he nudged Derek towards the back of the theatre and they sat down. Stiles balanced his hot dog on his knees and then started to pull the bread apart; he needed to eat the hot dog separately. He could see Derek watching his hands as he ate, Lydia had mentioned that he needed to draw attention to his fingers and his mouth, so he did, he ripped up the bread and Derek just watched as he put it in his mouth and the tips of his fingers dragged across his bottom lip. He could see Derek’s tongue sweep across his own bottom lip as Stiles sucked the sauce from his fingers. Stiles hadn’t even noticed the lights going down or the adverts or the movie starting because he just wanted to see what other reactions he could get out of Derek. Stiles stared down at his lap and had to hold back his own blush because all that was left was the hot dog and either he’d look ridiculous or he’d look ridiculous but Derek would get turned on anyway. Stiles brought it to his mouth and licked at the sauce on the end, he heard Derek take a quick breath and Stiles decided what the hell as he swirled his tongue around it to lick off the sauce. He pushed it in to his mouth and hollowed his cheeks a little. He could hear Derek panting a little beside him and Stiles finished off the hot dog without showing him any concern. Stiles knew he was being a little shit and he should probably quit while Derek was like this but he never did know when to stop and this was going better than expected. Stiles picked up his drink and swirled the straw around with his tongue, he had no idea what was happening on the screen but neither did Derek so it didn’t really matter. Stiles put his drink down and decided to go for it so he put his hand on Derek’s knee. Derek’s eyes followed the movement as Stiles moved his hand slowly further up Derek’s leg. Derek sucked in a breath as Stiles hand drifted closer to his cock. Stiles attention was kept on the screen and his face was completely still while Derek practically panicked in the theatre.  Stiles hand stopped just at the top of Derek’s thigh and Derek released the breath he’d been holding. Stiles smirked before he leaned over to Derek and brought his mouth up to Derek’s ear.

“Are you okay?” his breath ghosted over Derek’s cheek as he whispered.

“I’m fine.”

“Sure about that? You’re looking a little flushed.” Stiles bent his head a little as he kissed down Derek’s neck. He felt Derek swallow, and Stiles ghosted his fingers over his clothed cock. Stiles licked at Derek’s pulse point and pressed a little more firmly against his cock. Stiles sucked a mark into his neck and ran his fingers over Derek’s full length before he pulled away completely. Derek stared at Stiles as he sat back in his seat as though nothing had happened. Stiles looked at him then gave him a small smile.

“I’m sorry that was unfair of me, to be honest, you’ve seemed sick all night, and I should have just made you go home and rest.” Derek stared at Stiles with wide eyes and then slowly turned to look at the screen. Stiles couldn’t help but feel happy the rest of the film; mission blue balls was coming together. Okay, Lydia was right he really needed a better name for this.

                           They were sat in Derek’s car. They had finished the movie, with neither of them really knowing what the hell actually happened in it. Derek didn’t know if he was supposed to mention what just happened but Stiles took that decision out of his hands when he started apologising. He apologised again and again, but Derek wasn’t sick, and now Derek felt guilty because Stiles felt bad for making it worse but there was nothing wrong with him. Derek should just tell him that, but Stiles was still talking.

“STILES.” He stopped talking. “I’m not sick. You didn’t do anything wrong tonight, and I’m sorry if I made you feel like that you just threw me off guard.”

“Me why?”

“Well the last date we went on you were kind of awkward and now you’re like hot tight clothes and touching my dick in the back of a theatre.”

 “Maybe I’m not as awkward as you think Derek.” Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek. He fisted his hand in his hair and pulled Derek a little further over the middle console. Derek had one arm holding himself up and one holding on to Stiles’s hip. They kissed until their cheeks were a little red from the lack of breathing and they were both panting. Stiles placed one more kiss to Derek’s lips then winked at him before climbing out of the car. Derek stayed where he was, resting on the middle console as he watched Stiles walk away. Derek swallowed back the drool that was forming because Jesus Stiles ass looked good in those jeans. Derek only pushed himself back in to his seat when Stiles had stepped in to his building. Derek rested his head against the head rest and spoke to the empty car,

“What in the hell just happened?”


	5. 29th October

Derek Hale was never the type to give up. He hadn't given up when Laura promised him the Camaro if he was her slave for the whole summer. He hadn't given up when his cousins came to visit for Christmas when he was 19 and wanted to play dress up Derek every day. He was not the type of person to lose but right now he was at a loss because Stiles still hadn't put out and Derek didn't know what was happening. They'd been out on eight dates and every time they got close, Stiles just seemed to lose interest. Derek was set to believe that Stiles just wasn't that interested but then Stiles was grinding down on his lap at the beach and then Derek _knew_ Stiles was interested. Now Derek had taken the virginity of quite a few people on campus and he knew he had a name for himself but Stiles would never have agreed to one let alone eight dates if he knew Derek was a notorious one night stand kind of guy. So Derek knew he had to up his game, and not just with the dates because they had been romantic and great, Derek had really gone all out but Derek needed Stiles to know he wanted this as bad as Stiles did. Derek’s plan was well thought out and it would have worked if Stiles hadn't panicked and kicked him out of his dorm room. So Derek’s great plan was how he now found himself standing in the hallway...naked.

_Three hours before_

"I'm sorry you’re going to do what?"

"The naked man."

"And you thought of this how?"

"I was watching something the other day, and this guy did the naked man. Apparently, it works 3 out of 4 times."

"So you’re just going to what...wait for him to turn up and then he'll want to fuck you?"

"That is the plan."

"It’s a stupid plan, Derek. What if he gets mad?"

"Then I put my clothes back on and give him the puppy-eyed apology."

"Uhuh. And if he doesn't want to see you again."

"Erica it’s going to be fine. Either we have sex, or he gets angry, and I beg forgiveness."

"Okay. Do whatever you want. But do not come to me for sympathy because I will laugh my ass off in the eyes of your failure or I will be crying because I lost."

“You wouldn’t cry! You would probably kick me in the balls.”

“Probably.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, so are you gonna do some manscaping?”

“Why would I manscape?”

“Well you’re doing the naked man, I’d hate for Stiles to run because you were looking wild down there.”

“Oh my god Erica I am not looking wild anywhere!”

“I’m just saying. Whatever just go and plan or whatever.” Derek huffed then turned around and left the apartment. “Good luck.” Derek closed the door behind him and text Stiles.

_29.10 19:18pm D to S: Hey, are you free tonight?_

_29.10 19:20pm S to D: I should be. Wanna come over for a movie?_

_29.10 19:21pm D to S: Yeah sure, I’ll come over about 10?_

_29.10 19:22pm S to D: Yeah okay._

                           Derek‘s plan was off to a good start and he only had a few things left to do before he could really try out the naked man. So he walked to the shop near Stiles’s dorm because he definitely wouldn’t need his car tonight. He ran inside and bought the essentials, lube, condoms and snacks for afterwards. Some people might say he’s being overly confident but Derek knew what he looked like and there was no way he was going to be the 1 out of 4 that it failed for. He got some cash out because no doubt Stiles ridiculous roommate would be there. Matt or something like that, it didn’t really matter Derek just needed him out of the room. Derek made his way over to Stiles’s building and followed one of the other residents in, she threw a glare his way he’d obviously slept with her before. He rushed past her and jogged upstairs, he knocked on the door and Matt answered.

“What?”

“I need you to leave for the night. I don’t care where you go, it just can’t be here.”

“Wow friendly. What’s in it for me?”

“Fifty if you leave right now. Ten if I have to kick your ass first.”

“Fifty it is.”

“Good choice.” Matt ran back in the room and grabbed his stuff before passing Derek, he held out the money and smiled as Matt practically ran away from him. Derek looked around the room and yeah he was going to have to do some serious cleaning, and he really wanted the bet to just be over with already.

                           Derek cleaned everything he could; he even tidied up Matt’s side of the room and had arranged all of Stiles things so that everything looked nice. It barely took him an hour so now he was just waiting till Stiles came back. Derek looked at the clock and sighed 20:32pm. Derek pulled all of his clothes off and looked in the mirror. He did not need manscaping, he was perfectly acceptable down there, no one had ever complained. Wait he was going to sleep with Stiles tonight and he hadn’t even showered this morning, what the hell was he thinking? Derek contemplated it and then decided to just jump in Stiles’s shower; he scrubbed every inch of himself…twice. Give him a break he was a little nervous about this. He dried off and looked at himself in the mirror; he looked good, stupid Erica getting in to his head. He sat on Stiles’s bed and read the books beside his bed. At about 3 minutes past 10 Derek could hear someone outside the door. Now in retrospect Derek probably should have thought of the possibility of Stiles bringing someone home, to find Derek stood in the room completely naked with his hands on his hips and a look that he would call his smoulder. So of course that’s how Derek had found himself standing in the hallway because of course it was Stiles and Stiles’s dad, who had instantly pulled a gun because he thought Derek was a pervert or something. Now Derek will deny the squeal he made to his dying day, because in seconds everything was chaos, Stiles was screaming at his dad to put his damn gun down, his father was telling Derek to leave the room and so Derek had found himself cowering in the hallway with orders to not move, so now he was standing by the door with just his hands to cover his junk. Derek dropped his head on to the door and just thanked every god out there that he hadn’t pissed himself. He turned his head when a brief flash of light came from beside him.

“Did you just take a picture of me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You’re Derek Hale.”

“Thanks but I know my own name.”

 “This is for your website.”

“My website?”

“Well, it’s more of a blog on Tumblr.”

“What are you talking about?”

“How do you not know about it?”

“Can you do me a favour, and start from the beginning?”

“Fine. About a week ago someone created a blog called One Hale of a Night Stand, and I’m assuming it’s someone you slept with and never called but who knows, and basically everyone you ever slept with follows it and reveals their experiences.”

“You cannot be serious.”

“Seems you pissed off the wrong person.”

“Well I know I’ve never slept with you, so delete the picture.”

“No, but you did sleep with two of my best friends with the promise to call. Think of this as my revenge on their behalf.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Heather. And by the way, Stiles is one of my close friends, and you just met his dad, now if you hurt him Stiles won’t tell his dad but I will and believe me he will kill you and I will help.”

“I’m not gonna hurt him, Heather.”

“For your sake, I hope not,” Heather smiled at him and turned on her heel.

“What about the photo?”

“What about it?” Heather disappeared behind one of the doors and Derek didn’t think his night could get any worse, but then Stiles door opened. Stiles was standing there with his clothes, his dad behind him with a glare that could rival Derek’s mothers. Stiles pushed Derek’s clothes into his arms and then moved into the hallway closing the door behind him.

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

“Why is your dad here?”

“Derek this is not the time for your questions, why were you fucking naked in my room?”

“I was doing the naked man.”

“The naked…from How I Met Your Mother?!”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to fucking kill you! How was that ever a good idea?”

“I’m sorry! Okay I am so sorry, but I didn’t exactly think ‘Hey maybe Stiles will be bringing his dad for movie night!’”

“Don’t you check your fucking phone! I text you to tell you we had to cancel because there was a mix-up at the hotel and my dad’s room won’t be ready till tomorrow.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. Would you please get fucking dressed?” Derek dropped his clothes and quickly started pulling everything on.

“Look this is really not how I usually go about meeting people’s parents, and I am so sorry for this. Let me make it up to you?”

“Well it’s not like I planned for you meeting my dad, he’s the Sherriff back home, and I guess around Halloween he worries about me getting caught up in…I don’t know actually but whatever. You didn’t exactly help with the nakedness.”

“You didn’t want me to meet your dad?”

“That’s what your focusing on, anyway, why would you this is only a b…beginning of a relationship. We don’t even know what’s going to happen, so obviously, I didn’t want you to meet him yet.”

“Right, obviously. So how long is he staying?”

“Just the weekend. Call me Monday?”

“I will call you Monday.” Stiles pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s lips then went back into his room. Derek huffed and started walking home.

                           When Derek pushed the door open to his flat he could already hear Erica’s cackling form the living-room. He rounded the corner and as soon as she saw him she burst in to more fits of laughter, he looked to Boyd for help but the usually stoic man was doubled over. Derek looked around helplessly until Isaac came out from the kitchen. He saw Derek and his mouth split in to a huge grin.

“Derek, I am so glad I know you. Without you, I would lack a serious amount of entertainment in my life.”

“What is happening?”

“You ever heard of One Hale of a Night Stand?”

“Surprisingly it has been mentioned tonight, what the hell is it?”

“Well look for yourself.” Isaac gestured towards the laptop on the couch and Derek picked it up and sat down. Derek’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he took in the page. The background was the picture that Heather girl had taken earlier, he was completely naked standing outside Stiles door, and there was post after post about him. Down the side there was small profile pictures and the ones that used their actual picture Derek recognized and as he scrolled down, it seemed that just about everyone he’d ever slept with was following this person. As for the person who ran the blog, there was no details given about them and they’d used a picture of Derek’s face with devil horns drawn on to it.

“What…”

“Derek, seriously who the fuck did you piss off?”

“I don’t know.”

“They even have a rating system dude. It goes from as Hot as Hale to What the Hale was he thinking?”

“What the Hale was he thinking?”

“That one seems to be used the most when you have drunken night stands, what the hell do you do when your drunk Derek?”

“Erm…” Erica tried to straighten up, but she really couldn’t look at him without doubling over again. She clutched her sides as she laughed and continued to laugh as she rolled right off the couch.

“Is she going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m the one that found the blog, so I had my fill earlier. Dude, I had no idea you were this well known.”

“I am going to kill whoever did this.” Derek set the laptop down and stormed in to his room. He heard Isaac shout after him before he closed the door “Where did that picture come from?” Derek closed the door and stripped off his clothes. He laid on his back and thought about who would be pissed enough. He didn’t really think any of his one night stands would be mad enough, he never really promised them anything, and honestly he figured the only person that would be pissed is Stiles. If Stiles ever found out about the bet then yeah Derek could see him being angry enough to do something like this but Stiles didn’t know about it. Derek hated it, hated that the whole reason he had the nerve to ask Stiles out was because he got something out of it. He scrubbed his hands over his face and closed his eyes, yeah he was an ass for making the bet but Stiles would never know about it and Derek could pretend like he asked Stiles out because he got some courage.


	6. 2nd November

           Anyone that said Stiles was avoiding Derek was a liar. A big fat no good liar. This was aimed at Scott, Lydia and Jackson. It didn’t help that they were also big fat hypocrites on top of being big fat liars because they were also avoiding Stiles. They had left him multiple messages telling him to get better and to call Derek but none of them had made the effort to come see him. The Sheriff had left the afternoon of the 31st, having to get home since Halloween was one of the busiest nights of the year, and Stiles had drummed up a last minute outfit then gone out with everyone. Now two days later he was working through the worst sickness of his life, he was pretty sure he was dying and he knew it wasn’t a hangover because he’d had two drinks. No it was Lydia telling him that tiny shorts and a cape totally worked for the male version of red riding hood. In an unsurprising turn of events Derek and his friends were also at the club just off campus, according to Lydia the club threw few events but people always remembered them for one reason or another. Stiles would always remember it because Derek had been dressed as a werewolf and had followed him all night. Derek’s friends had taken the piss the whole night but according to Lydia Derek obviously never heard a word because he was too busy staring at his ass. Sure Derek was trying to get in his pants for a bet but Stiles could still appreciate that he obviously affected Derek. Stiles had just about managed to not let Derek into his tiny shorts that night, not for a lack of trying however. It didn’t help that Derek was shirtless the whole night and Stiles thought he was going to die from frustration when Derek had him pushed up against the wall outside the club. Stiles had somehow managed to convince Derek that they were both too drunk to do this and then told him how special he wanted his first time to be. Stiles deserved an award for his acting! However he was now paying the price because he was alone in his dorm with a bucket and as many blankets as he could find.

“You need to get out!”

“What?”

“Stiles I’m serious. You need to leave the dorm right now.”

“Matt you cannot be serious! I’m sick.”

“Then go be sick somewhere else, my girlfriend’s coming over.”

“You don’t have a girlfriend!”

“Er yeah, actually I do. But if she see’s you she’s gonna leave so get the fuck out!”

“Matt!”

“Stiles I leave every time you stupid little friends come over so you owe me this!”

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“I don’t care. Maybe one your friends will put up with your whiny ass.”

“You cannot...”

“Get out.” Matt grabbed Stiles blankets and opened their door then threw them into the hallway.

“What the fuck?!”

“I’m telling you to leave now.” Stiles pulled on some sweatpants and just had time to grab his phone before he was being pushed out of his room and into the hall.

“You're a fucking asshole, Matt!!” He picked up his blanket and wrapped it around himself before dialling Scott.

_“Hello?”_

_“Scott.”_

_“Hey, what’s up?”_

_“Can you come get me?”_

_“Oh erm sorry but I’m at the...beach.”_

_“With who?”_

_“Erm...”_

_“You guys went to the beach without me!”_

_“Well, you were sick. We’re sorry, what's up?”_

_“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Just a little lonely.”_

_“Oh, you need to call Derek!”_

_“What? Why?”_

_“Because I ran into him and he was worried about you.”_

_“I’m sure he’s just making sure he’s not at risk of losing his bet.”_

_“I don’t know man he seemed pretty concerned.”_

_“Scott unlike you and Allison the rest of us do not have movie worthy romances. Derek’s not going to magically fall for me.”_

_“I’m just saying Stiles. Didn’t you say that he was surprised when you mentioned you didn’t want to introduce him to your dad.”_

_“Yeah because he probably had a plan. I bet he thought that if he got in with my family, it would be easier to get in my pants.”_

_“Okay. Just at least call him.”_

_“Fine but he’s still an ass for doing this, just because he’s concerned doesn’t mean he gets a free pass.”_

_“I’ll talk to you later.”_

_“Bye.”_ Stiles huffed as he hung up and stared at his phone before sighing and calling Derek. All he had to say was ‘I’m fine. Stop worrying.’ and then Stiles could go camp out at the diner or sleep in the library.

_“Stiles?”_

_“Oh hey, Derek.”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing. I’m fine.”_

_“What’s wrong with your voice?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“Stiles.”_

_“I’m sick it's not a big deal.”_

_“Where are you?”_

_“I was heading to the diner.”_

_“Have you looked outside?”_

_“No?”_

_“Its raining Stiles.”_

_“What? No, because Scott said he was at the beach.”_

_“What are you talking about I saw Scott like half an hour ago.”_

_“He always was the worst liar.”_

_“Stiles what’s going on?”_

_“It seems that my friends are avoiding me because I’m sick.”_

_“That doesn’t seem very friendly.”_

_“I honestly can’t blame them, they’ve all dealt with sick me at one point or another, and they all vowed that they never would again.”_

_“Uhuh.”_

_“Are you driving?”_

_“Yep.”_

_“Oh. Where you going?”_

_“I’m parking now actually.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Come get in the car Stiles.”_

_“Wait you're here!”_

_“Well, I’ve never taken care of you before so it’s my turn.”_

_“You want to willingly take care of me?”_

_“You can’t be that bad.”_

_“Dude you have no idea.”_

_“Come downstairs Stiles.”_

_“I don’t want to get you sick.”_

_“Well if you do then you’ll just have to take care of me.”_

_“But then what if I get sick again?”_

_“Then we’ll just have to stick it out together.”_

_“And if it took a while for us both to be cured?”_

_“I think I can handle being stuck with you for a bit.”_

_“As long as we have supplies?”_

_“I’ll make you chicken soup.”_

_“I didn’t know you cooked.”_

_“I don’t. But I would for you.”_

_“That’s a little sappy.”_

_“I’m a sappy guy. Now come get in the car.”_ Stiles bit his lip as a smile threatened to break out over his face. This was not a movie, he and Derek were not going to live happily ever after, they both had bets to win, and Stiles was going to make sure Derek lost. He took a deep breath and secured his blanket around himself before heading downstairs. Sure enough, it was pouring down, and the Camaro was parked in front of his building. Derek pushed open the door and smiled when he saw Stiles. The sickness was definitely affecting him because Derek had a really beautiful smile, and those are not thoughts Stiles would be having if he wasn’t sick. He picked up his quilt and practically threw himself into the passenger seat, Derek hid his laugh behind his hand but helped him arrange the quilt till he was comfortable.

“Thanks.”

“It’s okay. You settled in?”

“Yep.”

“Good.” Stiles let his head fall against the window, welcoming the cold against his forehead. Looking out at the passing scenery made Stiles feel a little nauseous, so he turned his head a little and watched Derek. His fingers were tapping out a rhythm on the steering wheel and his eyes were flitting around to take in as much as he could see through the windshield. He was wearing the same leather jacket he’d worn on every date they’d been on, but he was dressed fairly casual in black sweatpants and a white wife beater, Stiles doesn’t think he’s seen Derek in anything other than jeans well except for the whole naked man-thing.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You.” Well, that sounded a little more lovey than he meant. “I mean your clothes.”

“My clothes.”

“Yeah. I think this is the first time I’ve seen you in sweatpants and not jeans.”

“These are my house pants.”

“I’m sorry your what?”

“I only wear them in the comfort of my own home.”

“And yet here you are. Outside your own home.”

“Well, you're slightly more important than my image.”

“Just slightly?”

“Obviously, do you know how long it takes to do my hair?”

“And here I thought it was totally natural.”

“Its something I perfected years ago.”

“Yeah because you need perfect hair.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Well come on Derek. You look like you like you needed to add perfect hair to all this.”

“Believe it or not, I did not look like this in high school.”

“Are you gonna try and tell me that you were skinny and nerdy with glasses too big for your face?”

“I was skinny. And I am nerdy. And the glasses fit my face better now.” Derek dropped that bomb on Stiles then pushed his door open and climbed out. And when the hell did they stop the car! Stiles scrambled out after Derek.

“You wear glasses!”

“Sometimes.”

“Can I see?”

“If you stop standing in the rain you can see whatever you want.” Well, that was definitely an invitation for something sexual. You can handle this Stiles, make an innocent remark.

“Like your dick?” There is nothing innocent about that. Fuck you sickness.

“No.” Okay, that actually made Stiles stop in the street.

“No?”

“Stiles get inside now.” Stiles rushed in through the door and waited till Derek locked it behind them. “Yes, Stiles no.”

“But...” This is a good thing Stiles you won’t have to reject his advances. Yeah but he’s not even making advances apparently. Oh my god does he not find me attractive anymore!

“You’re sick Stiles, I’m not going to take advantage of you.” Well, that’s horribly moral. Like he could take advantage of me, I’m just sick. Why are you arguing with yourself? This is a good thing, Stiles.

“Well, that is good of you.” You’re an idiot. Sit in the living room and think about your life choices. “Where’s your living-room?”

“Down the hall.”

“I’m gonna wait there while you start the soup.”

“Alright then.” Stiles turned and started trudging down the hall with his quilt. There were a couple of pictures littering the wall, and Stiles recognised Derek in most of them but hardly anyone else.

“Its my family. My mom Talia, my dad Anthony, my sisters Laura and Cora, and my older brother Jake. There’s also a few of me, Boyd, Erica and Isaac.”

“You all look very close.”

“We’ve been friends since high school.”

“Same with my friends and me.”

“Give me your blanket.”

“Nooo, my blanket!”

“Stiles it’s wet at the bottom, I’ll get you the one of my bed.”

“Oh. Okay.” Reluctantly he handed over the blanket and then finally made his way to the couch in the living-room. He laid down on the couch and let his eyes flit over the things in Derek’s living-room, he jerked a little as a quilt was dropped on him.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. You can watch whatever you want on TV just don’t delete anything of Erica’s because she will kill you.” Oh yeah, Derek lived with his friends, unlike Stiles who was either stuck with Matt or going to be stuck with Jackson.

“Do you like living with Erica and Boyd?”

“Has its ups and downs.”

“Like?”

“They have sex everywhere, but Boyd likes to cook.”

“Ah. I see. Where are they anyway?”

“Beacon Hills.”

“What? Did you say Beacon Hills?”

“Yeah. Its where were all from.”

“No shit! Dude I’m from Beacon Hills!”

“I know. Your dad knows my mom.”

“He does?”

“Yeah. Which by the way also means that my family will know were dating and will want to meet you.”

“Your family?”

“I mean only if you want.”

“Wait you want me to meet your family?”

“Eventually yeah. I mean we’ve only been going out for three weeks, but they’d like you.”

“But...”

“But what?”

“This...” is just a bet. “is a little early to be thinking off that stuff.”

“I know. There is no pressure Stiles. Honestly.”

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Derek pointed to a door down the hall, and Stiles grabbed his phone then rushed past him. He was dialling Lydia’s number before the door was even completely closed.

_“Hello.”_

_“I can’t believe you guys lied to me about the beach!”_

_“Scott told you went to the beach. We told him to pick somewhere believable.”_

_“Where are you?”_

_“Mine and Ally’s apartment. Movie marathon. Hang on I’ll put you on speaker.”_ There was a chorus of hello’s and one grunt, probably Jackson.

_“He’s making me soup guys.”_

_“What soup?”_

_“Chicken Scott does it really matter!”_

_“Nah I just like soup.”_

_“What’s the big deal?”_

_“I asked to see his dick. And he said no.”_

_“What do you mean he said no?”_

_“He said I was sick and that he didn’t want to take advantage of me. And he wants me to meet his fucking family!”_

_“He said that.”_

_“Yes, he said that. He said no pressure but they would want to meet me, and they’d probably like me even though we’ve only been dating for three weeks. But its not even real because its all about him taking my virginity and me not sleeping with him so that I win my own bet!”_

_“Stiles calm down you’re panicking.”_

_“Of course, I’m panicking! How am I supposed to keep doing this?”_

_“You’re starting to fall for him!”_

_“I am not!”_

_“Stiles!”_

_“Lydia I have a crush on him that is it! I had one before this all started, and it hasn’t gone away just because he’s making a dick move with the bet!”_

_“Stiles just deep breaths okay.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“You alright?”_

_“What am I supposed to do guys?”_

_“You’ve got five weeks. We can stop it now, just leave, we can come get you.”_

_“He’s making me soup.”_

_“You want to stay?”_

_“What’s five weeks, right?”_

_“Exactly.”_

_“I have to go. He’s gonna think I fell in.”_

_“Stiles please be careful.”_

_“I will guys. I’ll text you later.”_ Stiles flushed the toilet and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit, his hair was flat against his forehead, his skin was flushed, there was a sweat breaking out across his forehead and his eyes were bloodshot, somehow he even looked paler than usual. He stepped in to the apartment and he could hear Derek in the kitchen, he shuffled over to the couch and settled himself so that he was wrapped in the quilt. Bringing the quilt up over his shoulder Stiles inhaled and was overwhelmed with Derek’s scent. It wasn’t usually a problem, he knew Derek smelled nice but usually it was something he picked up when Derek passed him or stood a little closer, but this- this made Stiles want to keep the quilt and just bury himself in it forever. God he was so sappy when he was sick. Breathing in the smell again Stiles closed his eyes and let his head fall against the arm of the couch, he didn’t really need to be awake right now.

         Somehow Stiles woke up feeling worse, he thought sleeping was supposed to help, but apparently it was opposite day because his throat now felt scratchy and his nose was starting to run. God, he must be the epitome of attractive right now. He pushed himself up and smiled when he noticed Derek sat at the end of the couch, his head was lolled back against the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table. It was then that Stiles noticed that his feet were in Derek’s lap, and Derek’s hand was holding his ankle through the quilt. Stiles bit his lip then shuffled round as stealthily as he could, he settled himself so that his head was now in Derek’s lap.

         The next time Stiles woke up the TV was on, and someone was carding their fingers through his hair. He pushed his head into the feeling and tried to snuffle into his pillow as well. He startled a little when his pillow chuckled, oh right his pillow was Derek.    

“Heh sorry.”

“S’alright”

“Your thigh is surprisingly comfortable.”

“What were you expecting?”

“Muscle. A lot of muscle.”

“Ah.”

“Did you make soup?”

“I did, but you were asleep.”

“Did you eat it all?!”

“No, I was just waiting for you to wake up.”

“Oh good! You should go get it.”

“There’s a problem with that.”

“What?”

“I have a Stiles in my lap.”

“Oh right. Forget the soup.” Derek laughed but slid out from under him anyway. Stiles huffed and let his head fall on to the cushion; it was not as comfortable as Derek. It wasn’t long before Derek was back and forcing him to sit up.

“I don’t wanna.”

“Stiles.”

“I’m comfy.”

“For me.”

“You chose to move.”

“Pretty please.”

“Noooo.”

“I’ll put Batman on.”

“Batman?”

“Yeah.”

“Which Batmans?”

“Well, I happen to own all the Batmans.”

“Even classic Batman?”

“Even classic Batman.”

“Okay, you can sit with me,” Derek smiled at him and set the soup down. He moved around setting up the films and then sat back in the space Stiles had made for him. Stiles waited until Derek was sat down before he pushed himself up and lifted Derek’s arm, he grabbed his soup then moved back so that Derek’s chest was to his back.

“Comfy?”

“Very.”

“Ready for the film?”

“Yeah.” Stiles ate the soup slowly and tried to concentrate on the film but he couldn’t think about anything other than the way Derek was a hard line against his back, the way he could feel every breath he took and the heat he could feel from Derek even through his shirt. His body was completely aware of every tiny movement Derek made and when Derek’s arm moved down to rest across Stiles’s waist he couldn’t do anything other than stare at it. It was just there, a heavy weight against his abdomen and he didn’t want it to move away, he should want it to move away though, he should be at the other end of the couch and instead he’s acting like Derek’s his boyfriend. Not that he wanted Derek to be his boyfriend because that would mean that all of this meant something and it doesn’t mean anything, it’s all just a ploy for him to get in to Stiles’s pants.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because I can hearing you breathing harder.”

“Is something wrong?”

“I’m just hot.”

“Go take a shower.”

“What?!”

“Seriously go take a cold shower and I’ll clean up in here.”

“Your sure?”

“Yeah. I just want you to get better.”

“Thanks, Derek. I won’t be too long.” He left Derek on the couch, and it wasn’t until he was halfway through his shower he realised he had no clothes to change in to. He peaked out into the bathroom and grabbed the first towel he saw, and it was an orange and blue monstrosity frankly, but it was fluffy. Edging round the door, he tries to see if he can see Derek.

“Derek?” No answer.

“Hello?” Nothing. Well this isn’t creepy at all. He stops as he hears a creaking from one of the rooms. This is it. This is how Stiles Stilinski dies. Goodbye world. He thought it would be from sexual frustration but no he’s going to die in the hottest person alive’s apartment a virgin. Oh god and Derek’s probably going to be arrested for his murder. He’ll go to prison and probably get fucked because Derek’s gorgeous but he is not prison material. He’s never killed a man in real life and Derek’s going to be someone’s bitch and it’s Stiles’s fault. The door to one of the room’s opens and Stiles has nothing but the towel around his waist and then...oh it’s just Derek.

“Why are you standing in the hall?”

“I think the sickness makes me dramatic.”

“Erm...okay. Well, I got you some clothes.”

“You are amazing.”

“You can get changed in my room.”

“Thanks. And Derek please don’t ever go to prison.” Derek looks really confused, probably because he’s not remotely aware of Stiles’s internal freak out, but nods regardless. Stiles smiles and then heads into his room. He pulls on the clothes, black boxers, grey sweatpants and a stark industries t-shirt. Stiles may have just fallen in love. His eyes skirt over the stuff in Derek’s room and its a lot of books, random things like a walking dead zombie on his bookshelf, there’s a tiny tardis standing in front of one of his pictures, and Stiles can’t help but chuckle at the wormhole bookends. As he’s looking at everything he notices something on the bedside table, a pair of black rimmed glasses and he picks them up.

“Find anything interesting?” He spins around to see Derek’s amused smile, lifting the glasses a little to indicate them.

“You said you’d try them on.”

“I did.” Derek crosses the room till he’s standing in front of him and plucks the glasses from his hands. Stiles smiles as Derek opens them and pushes them on to his face.

“Well?”

“You should never wear those in public.”

“That bad?”

“That good. Pretty sure I’d have a lot of competition.” Oh god, why would you say that?

“I think it’s only competition if I wanted someone else.” Now why the fuck did he have to go and say that?

“Oh. You really wanna limit yourself to just me.”

“I can’t think of a single reason not to.” This is not real. This is just a bet. You and Derek will not be the leads of a rom-com.

“You look like you're gonna kiss me.”

“I’m thinking about it.”

“You’ll get sick.”

“But then we’ll be stuck together, right?”

“Right.”

“So I’m not seeing a problem.” Stiles breath hitched as Derek moved a little closer and his hand moved up his arm to hold the base of Stiles’s neck. It wasn’t even their first kiss but Stiles arm tingled from where Derek’s hand had dragged up, his stomach was doing that flipping thing and his heart was beating so fast he was honestly worried that he was having a heart attack but then Derek’s lips were on his and he was fucked. He his hands were pressed against Derek’s chest and when he thought Derek was going to pull away he fisted his hands in his shirt to keep him there. There noses bumped as they tilted their heads and Stiles moved his hands up so that they were wrapped around his shoulders, their chests pressed together and Stiles pulled back with a gasp because he was still sick and could not breathe through his nose.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t breathe.”

“It’s okay, but you could say I kissed you breathless.”

“Oh god my boyfriends a total nerd.”

“Your boyfriend?” Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. What the fuck.

“I mean...I didn’t...Oh god...”

“Stiles it's okay. I’m good with being your boyfriend.”

“You are?”

“Yeah.” Oh, damn it all to hell! What the fuck is happening. Derek is not supposed to be okay with being a boyfriend!

“Great.”

“We should probably get some sleep.”

“Yeah. Sleep will do me good.”

“Do you want my bed?”

“No its okay I’m fine with the couch. Do you need your quilt?”

“Nah I’ve got a spare.”

“Okay. Night Derek.”

“Night,” Stiles smiled and made his way back into the living-room. He sat at the edge of the couch and grabbed his phone from the coffee table.

 **To: My Queen**   
**He’s my boyfriend.**

 **From: My Queen**   
**How the hell did that happen?**

 **To: My Queen**   
**Well, he kissed me and then made a pun and I called him boyfriend and he just agreed.**

 **From: My Queen**   
**He kissed you?**

 **To: My Queen**   
**Yeah, why?**

 **From: My Queen**   
**Jackson’s never kissed me when I’ve been sick.**

 **To: My Queen**   
**Jackson’s an asshole, but it wasn’t a big deal.**

 **From: My Queen**   
**Proper kiss or peck?**

 **To: My Queen**   
**Proper. What are you getting at?**

 **From: My Queen**   
**Even Scott and Allison only peck when their sick.**

 **To: My Queen**   
**Stop trying to make it something. Have you been listening to Scott or something? This will NOT become a rom-com.**

 **From: My Queen**   
**I’m simply pointing out the fact’s Stiles.**

Stiles huffed and dropped his phone back on the coffee table. This was just stupid and none of it meant anything, Derek obviously just had to make sure Stiles  was in good health otherwise he had no chance of sleeping with him. Yep that was it. Stiles laid down on the couch and dragged the quilt over himself, he could see the glow in the dark clock on the wall and urgh that was actually pretty cool. Stupid Derek. His eyes were still open by the time the minute hand had moved from 5 past to 20 to and that was not okay. He was really tired but his body would not let him go to sleep because his stupid body kept reminding him that Derek was asleep in his room. That he was lying there all soft and asleep and he probably looked adorable with his face smushed into the pillow and none of this was helping Stiles’s crisis. By the time the minute hand had gone back round to half past Stiles decided to fuck it and blame it on sleep deprivation. Everyone knew his plans were terrible when he was tired, but now he was tired and sick so no one could blame him for shuffling his way towards Derek’s door. He stood staring at it for a few seconds before he cracked it open a little.

“Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sleeping?”

“I’m talking to you.”

“Do you talk in your sleep?”

“Not that I know.”

“Okay, that’s good.”

“Whats up?”

“Well I was just wondering...if maybe...you wouldn’t mind if I slept in here...in your bed...with you.” Stiles couldn’t really see Derek, but he likes to think he was smiling.

“Come in and close the door.” Stiles pushed in and closed the door behind him, as his eyes adjusted to the dark he could vaguely make out Derek holding the covers up for him. Stiles is a little ashamed by the way he dived into Derek’s arms. He could feel the vibrations of Derek’s laughter as Stiles pushed in close and pushed his face into Derek’s throat.

“Sorry.”

“Its okay.”

“I just couldn’t sleep.”

“I get it, Stiles.” Derek’s arms came up and wrapped around him and Stiles tucked one arm between him and Derek and the other he let fall over Derek’s waist.

“I feel like I should whisper.”

“Mmmm.”

“Sorry, I’m stopping you from sleeping.”

“I don’t mind.”

“You’re really hot.”

“I am, I tell myself that every time I see my reflection.” Stiles slapped his back lightly but smiled into his neck anyway.

“I meant your skin is really hot.”

“Oh yeah. I’m just an extremely hot person.”

“Would you stop complimenting yourself.”

“Never.”

“You know you look cool, but you’re totally lame.”

“Says, my boyfriend.” Stiles started dragging his hand up and down Derek’s back and let himself completely relax into his arms.

“Please, you totally wanted to be my boyfriend. I’m definitely the cool one out of us.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah. I have so many offers.”

“So why’d you pick me if I’m so lame?”

“Not gonna lie to you, Derek. You have a beautiful, beautiful car.”

“I should have known.” Stiles felt Derek shiver slightly as he dragged his hand between his shoulder blades.

“You okay? Are you cold?”

“No. You just went over my tattoo.”

“You have a tattoo?”

“You've seen me naked Stiles how did you not notice?”

“I was more concerned about my fathers gun than your tattoo.”

“Fair point.”

“What’s it off? Is it a unicorn? Is it your car? Oh my god is it your ex’s name?”

“Why a unicorn? And no to all of them.”

“I like unicorns. So what is it?”

“A triskele.”

“Ah yes, a formidable tattoo to adorn your skin.”

“You have no idea what it is, do you?”

“I’m assuming its three of something.”

“Its kind of three points to it and for me its my past, present and future.”

“Why did you get it?”

“To remember my uncle.”

“What happened?”

“When I was 14 I was spending the summer with my uncle Peter and we were in a car accident. It was pretty bad, drunk driver sent us off the road and because he crashed in to my side I got it the worst. I was unconscious and Peter had taken a nasty hit to his leg. He was bleeding a lot but other than that he thought he was fine. He ended up carrying me for miles trying to find a phone or someone to help. When he finally got me to the hospital they didn’t think I’d make it, he told them it was just his leg and they bandaged him up and tried to give him some medication. Apparently he turned it down, he wanted to be there when I woke up. Hours later and I’m out of surgery and he’s beside my bed.”

“This doesn’t have a good ending does it?”

“No. He had died from internal bleeding before I woke up. So that’s why I got the tattoo, so I could remember what he did for me, and I guess it helps me remember that our lives aren’t as long as we think.”

“I lost my mom when I was eight. I get the pain that comes from losing someone you love.”

“Its okay Stiles, you don’t need to tell me yet. But thanks for not saying you’re sorry.”

“Thanks. And don’t worry I hate that too. Thanks for trusting me Derek.”

“How can I not?”

“I haven’t really done anything to earn it.”

“Stiles. I remember Lydia’s party you know. When you pulled my ex of me.”

“Oh. I didn’t think...”

“Her name’s Kate. She’s Allison’s aunt. She’s also a colossal bitch.”

“How so? Well I mean I get how so because she was trying to fuck you when you looked totally out of it.”

“I broke up with her because I told her how I got my scar and she laughed at me. Told me to get over it.”

“What scar?” Derek reached back to grab Stiles’s hand resting against his back and guided it to just below the waist of his trousers. He let Stiles fingers find the raised skin, a jagged line coming down from his hip.

“Is that from the accident?”

“I had a piece of glass stuck in my side.”

“And she told you just to get over it.”

“She’s kind of a dick.”

“I kind of wish I’d pushed her off you a little harder.”

“Calm down Stiles she’s moved on. Last I heard she met some poor rich sucker and moved to New York with him.”

“I want to warn him but at the same time she seems like the type of person who wouldn’t hesitate to stab me.”

“I’ll protect you from her.”

“Aw, you’d take a knife for me?”

“No! I’d just punch her before she could stab you.”

“It’s more romantic if you get stabbed.”

“You’re such a weirdo.”

“We should watch west side story.”

“Why?”

“Because the guy gets stabbed in the end. We can watch it and you can see how not to get stabbed.”

“Well not singing about it would probably be a good start.”

“Yeah don’t dance either.”

“I’m a great dancer.”

“Maybe your sweet moves will distract her.”

“I could back flip out of there.”

“Of course, you can do a back flip.”

“Its what I do when the people I’m picking up realise how lame I am.”

“Why didn’t I get a back flip? I realised how lame you were ages ago.”

“Because.”

“Because what?”

“Because you were already impressed with my jeans.”

“You mean those super tight ones you split?”

“I thought we agreed not to mention that?”

“We never agreed to that.”

“It was an unspoken agreement.”

“Dude you splitting your pants is literally something I will remember for years.”

“Fantastic. Just how I wanted to be remembered.”

“Your sarcasm is wonderful.”

“Go to sleep.”

“I wasn’t feeling it there.”

“You need sleep so you’ll be healthy again.”

“Yeah because I’m so healthy normally.”

“Well you're gonna need some strength about you.”

“For what the workouts I don’t do?”

“Well I can always help you work out.”

“What with weights?”

“I kind of meant in the more fun way Stiles. You, me and my bed.”

“Sex.”

“To put it bluntly yeah. Kind of like you healthy when I try to get in your boxers.” And that, that was like a slap to the face for Stiles because they weren’t really boyfriends. Stiles was going to end up as some kind of achievement to Derek and he should leave right now. Move out of Derek’s arms and get out of his apartment, Stiles thinks Derek would probably even call out to him and it would break him a  little but at least it would only be a little. Because Stiles knows he knows that if stays here then he won’t want to leave and it won’t break his heart a little, it’ll hurt more than he should let it but he can’t push away. The smell of cinnamon and something that he can’t place but smells like he’s standing in the middle of a forest washes over him and he just burrows as close as he can get to Derek. And he feels Derek’s arms tighten around him and he hates that he’s not strong, not strong enough to walk away from something he knows will hurt him. He’s not naive enough to think he’s already in love with Derek but this feeling, what he has now its enough that he can say that it will be, knows that Derek will be something he'll crave and in five weeks it’ll be gone. Derek will lose the bet and he won’t have a reason to keep Stiles then. So Stiles pushes his leg between Derek’s and lets the warmth lull him to sleep because he’d rather break in five weeks than lose the feeling of Derek against him.


	7. 15th Novemeber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Derek gets drugged in the middle of this chapter. And there is attempted rape but Stiles comes in before anything can happen. There isn't anything too graphic but if this is something that affects you please be careful if you choose to read. I completely understand if you choose not to read this as I am aware something small can be triggering, for a long time time even seeing or hearing the word rape could affect me. 
> 
> If you don't want to read this chapter but want to continue with this story just leave a comment and I will summarize it for you :)

To put it nicely Derek was fucked. And no it wasn’t in the good way because he’d be a much happier man if it was. No he was just totally fucked. He and Stiles were better than fucking ever and wasn’t that just a bat to the crotch. Erica just thinks that he’s come down with a case of guilt which is half true. He does feel guilty but not for the reason she thinks. His guilt was currently the reason he was calling the only person he knew could actually help him. She was probably going to be mad when he told her everything but he needed advice and someone who wouldn’t mock him. She answered on the fifth ring.

_“Hello.”_

_“Hey, mom.”_

_“I know that voice. What did you do?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“Derek.”_

_“Something.”_

_“Well I gathered that, but I’m going to need you to explain.”_

_“So you know Stiles.”_

_“John’s son?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“And from what I’ve heard your boyfriend.”_

_“He might be.”_

_“So what did you do?”_

_“I have made a rather big mistake when it comes to him.”_

_“Oh, Derek please tell me you didn’t cheat on him.”_

_“What? No! Why would you even…”_

_“Derek, your sister, likes to think she’s getting things past me, but the fact is that when she’s on the phone to you, I’m very much aware that when she asks how many laps you did this week? She’s not talking about your running.”_

_“Heh. How did you know?”_

_“Because she’s Laura and the last time she cared about exercise it was because her boyfriend was on the basketball team. And that was in middle school.”_

_“Fair point. Does dad know?”_

_“No. Your father’s just happy she’s taking an interest in your life.”_

_“Thank God. I don’t need the talk again.”_

_“I thought he handled it well.”_

_“No. No, he didn’t. He handed me all these condoms and then gave me a detailed explanation on how sex works.”_

_“It’s better than never telling you how it works!”_

_“I was 14, mom. Why did I need the condoms?”_

_“Because if you had happened to have sex we’d rather you be safe. But obviously being a man-whore you know all about safety. Oh god, please tell me you know all about safety?!”_

_“Did you just call me a man-whore?”_

_“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I think it’s good that you’re out there and enjoying life but sweetie I know how many laps you’ve done. Oh my god!”_

_“What?”_

_“It’s a pun!”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“The amount of laps you’ve done. Get it, laps. Laps you’ve been in!”_

_“I feel like this is not an appropriate mother-son conversation.”_

_“Derek you’re an adult. And if you cannot discuss sex with your mother then maybe you shouldn’t be having sex.”_

_“_ Mom _this is not why I called.”_

_“Is it performance issues?”_

_“I have never had perfor…no, you know what. We are not talking about that. This family is way too close. I just need your advice.”_

_“Alright, well start from the beginning. I need a fully informed decision.”_

_“Okay. But you're my_ mom _, and you have to love me still at the end. This all started when I was visiting Erica at work…”_

“You’re pissing me off.”

“I’m literally just sat here.”

“Yeah but you keep tapping your pen.”

“Derek do me a favour and go find someone to fuck.”

“We’re in the library, Erica.”

“Derek we have both had sex in here. Go find someone.”

“But it’s all first years.”

“Then find a first year to play with. And put these books away for me.”

“This is your job not mine.” They stared each other of but ultimately Derek huffed and took the books of the desk. Derek was walking down one of the rows when he heard someone talking loudly on the other side of the shelves.

“I am not hiring someone. What is wrong with you?” Derek should have walked away but he was intrigued, and he was very rarely intrigued by anyone.

“I am not picky! Look I will have sex with anyone, but I’m not exactly getting offers, Scott.” It might not have been weird for Derek to overhear the conversation because come on the guy was in a library and talking normally but moving books out of the way might have made it weirder. Derek just wanted to see what he looked like. From here all he could see was the guys back, but they were broad, and Derek liked that.

“No. I don’t care. You know what virginity is a concept created by a couple of morons that’s used to pressure men and women into having sex before their ready. I will not conform to that.” Derek hid his chuckle behind his hand and tried to listen to what the guy was saying.

“Okay fine yes I want to lose my virginity. I stand by that it’s a stupid concept, but I want to have sex. Why would I care if it’s romantic?”

“Are you serious? Your first time was with Allison, and then you broke up for like a week. No, I know you're happy now. Oh my god what are you talking about? How did this become about you?” The guy was slowly making his way to the end of the row and Derek was idly following.

“You know what screw it. The first guy I see I’m gonna have sex with. Yes, I’m serious. I’m in the library right now but the first guy I see boom were having sex. Yeah, I’ll tell you how my brilliant plan goes.” Derek couldn’t help watch the guys’ fingers as he pushed his phone into his pocket and they were still walking towards the end of the row. Derek could most definitely be the first guy he saw. They both reached the end at the same time, and Derek went to introduce himself when some guy cut in. He was about the guys’ height, pale, black hair and just looked annoying. The guy seemed to recognise him, though if his muttered ‘Oh crap’ was anything to go by.

“Hey, Stiles.”

“Greenburg. I didn’t know you went here.”

“Oh yeah. Was that Scott?”

“You were listening to my conversation?”

“No.”

“So what? You just thought you’d come over here, and I’d sleep with you!”

“Er…no?”

“What the hell dude! That is not okay.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. You just talk really loudly.”

“So you thought you’d use what you heard to fuck me!”

“No. I just…thought…erm…” Derek spun on his heel and left. Clearly approaching Stiles, he had to have heard that wrong; because of the phone call was not going to be his brightest move. Plus Stiles looked like he was going to be ripping into Greenburg for a while.

“What have I told you about eavesdropping?”

“Only do it if the person doesn’t know you're there. If you get caught, then the jig is up.”

“Exactly. Your grandmother would not be impressed. I’m sorry sweetie, but I really don’t understand why you just told me that story.”

“I know. I know, but I’m getting there. So after the library, I didn’t think I was going to see him again but then I did.”

“Oh shit, I am so sorry.” Derek knew that voice. “Dude I did not mean to do that to you.” It was the guy from the library.

“It’s fine.”

“Erm…I don’t know if you noticed, but you currently have salad dressing down your shirt.” He hadn’t noticed. He'd been too distracted by the voice. The guy was trying to dab the sauce from his shirt using a napkin and Derek put his hand over the guys to stop him.

“I don’t really think that’s going to work.”

“I have a spare shirt in my Jeep if you want it.”

“I only live down the street. Don’t worry about it.” He offered the man a smile, but it faltered when he sputtered an apology and then practically ran away from him. Well, that didn’t go as planned at all.

_“Derek is this all about how you failed to ask Stiles out?”_

_“No, it is not.”_

_“It’s starting to sound like it.”_

_“I asked him out eventually.”_

_“Fine but hurry up I have to make dinner.”_

_“Okay, so the next time I saw him was Lydia Martins party.”_

_“Should I know who that is?”_

_“No why?”_

_“You said her full name I assumed it was some significance.”_

_“No_ mom _I just thought to say her first name was too casual since you don’t know her.”_

_“She’s not Susan’s daughter is she?”_

_“I literally have no idea. It was a party.”_

_“You could have asked.”_

_“_ Mom _I wasn’t going to ask her how her parents were.”_

_“Good because they got divorced. Can you imagine how awkward that would have been?”_

_“Mother please stop talking. Okay, so I met him at Lydia’s party…”_

_“_ I don’t want to go.”

“Yes, Derek you do.”

“No Erica I don’t.”

“Derek you have seriously not gotten laid in months. I mean I know the thing with Kate fucked you up, but the best way to get over it is to fuck.”

“Fine. I’ll go, but I am not sleeping with anyone.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say those words.”

“Shut up.”

“Go get dressed.” Derek got dressed, and they left for the party. It wasn’t that far from their apartment so they walked plus it meant they could both get drunk. When they got there, the party was in full swing, and they had to push a couple of people out of the way to actually get to the kitchen. Derek soon found himself standing alone in the kitchen as Erica bounced off to find Boyd. He was walking around the party trying to see if there was anyone he knew when he saw the guy again. He was huddled on the couch with a brunette girl, and they were laughing about something.

“She’s my niece.” That voice was one that had plagued his nightmares.

“What are you doing here Kate?”

_“That bitch was there!”_

_“_ Mom _!”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“_ Like I said she’s my niece. I’m here to make sure she’s okay. Drink?” She pushed a bottle towards him, and Derek fumbled it before managing to get a grip on it.

“Thanks.”

“So how have you been?”

“I’m good.” He kept his answers short; he didn’t really want to speak to her. She started talking, and Derek nodded a few times to make it seem like he was interested. He couldn’t stop himself from looking over at the couch the guy was still there, and his hands were moving all over the place as he talked. Kate dragged him away from his thoughts with a hand on his jaw.

“Going for the younger model?”

“What?”

“You keep staring at her. She may be younger Derek, but she has no experience.”

“I’m not after your niece, Kate.”

“Good. Do you not like your drink? I can get you another.”

“It’s fine.” He made a little show of raising the bottle and taking a long drink from it. She smiled at him seemingly appeased. She sipped from her bottle and smiled at him.

“Well I’m gonna let you get back to things, but you should come find me later.”

“Right.” Kate pressed a kiss to his cheek and dragged her hand across his chest as she left. Derek stopped himself from shivering until she walked away any sign of weakness and she would attack. Derek eventually found Erica and Boyd while he was searching for a bathroom, they were in a closet. At some point, everything started to get a little too hot and loud. He tries sitting down on the couch but people keep pushing up against him, and his headache is getting worse. He needs to go outside; he needs to go somewhere he can breathe. He pushes himself up and stumbles into a few people but they just keep pushing him away, and he tries to get to the front door but then someone is curling their arm over his shoulders and steering him away. They push the people out of the way and drag him into a room. It’s quieter, and it makes him feel a little better, but then he’s being pushed down.

“Wha…what…”

“Shh. I’m gonna take care of you, Derek.”

“Ka…no…get off…” He tries to push her away, but his limbs won’t cooperate, and she easily pushes his arms back down. She moves up his body and sits till she’s straddling him. Her hands are stroking over his chest, and he wants to shout or tell her to stop, but then her mouth is covering his. He tries to turn his head, but she holds his face and the room is spinning, and he just can’t concentrate. But then the door is being pushed open, and Kate lets go of his face.

“Oh sorr…is he okay?”

“He’s fine. Now get out.”

“Look, lady, he’s obviously had too much to drink. And in good conscience, I can’t leave.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

“Stiles. Son of a Sheriff.”

“Who are you?”

“Kate. Daughter of a hunter.”

“Well that’s great, but I think you should get off him.” Kate huffed but pushed herself back. She grabbed her jacket from of the floor and stalked towards Stiles. She smirked at him and slapped him before stalking past him.

“Ow. What a bitch.” Derek groaned from the bed, and Stiles rushed over to check on him.

“Dude. Are you here with anyone?”

“Eri…”

“I don’t know who that is. Okay, you wait here, and I’m gonna get you some water. Please don’t wander off.” Derek tried to reach out to stop him leaving, but his arm just flopped uselessly against the bed. The guy ran from the room, and Derek was kind of worried that he was just going to leave him, but then he was running back in with a glass of water.

_“Derek.”_

_“Yes, mom?”_

_“Are you telling me that bitch drugged you, almost raped you and you didn’t tell me?”_

_“I’m sorry, but I was fine.”_

_“You’re my son Derek. I’m gonna kill her. Why didn’t you report her?”_

_“Have you seen me?”_

_“What has that got to do with it?”_

_“Mom in what world would the cops have believed that me a 26-year-old, 200lb guy would have to be drugged to sleep with Kate.”_

_“You don’t know that. They would have arrested her and had your testimony.”_

_“Then what? My drink was lost amongst all the people, by the time I woke up she’d already left to go home and I am still 200lbs of muscle. Nobody would ever have believed that she raped me.”_

_“Derek I need you to know that I would always believe you. If anything like this happens ever, you call me or come home if you need to. But if I ever see that woman again then I am going to choke her.”_

_“Thanks, mom.”_

_“I’m just happy that Stiles was there. I don’t know how I’m going to thank him.”_

_“You don’t need to thank him.”_

_“Of course, I do. He stopped you from being hurt.”_

_“Mom he knows I’m grateful.”_

_“Bring him to Thanksgiving.”_

_“You’re not serious.”_

_“Derek I need to thank this boy, and I don’t know any other way to do that than cook him dinner. So please just bring him.”_

_“Mom you really don’t…”_

_“Yes, I do. When you have children, you might understand better but the thought of you getting hurt because I wasn’t there to protect you kills me. I’ve known the Sheriff for a long time, and I know he raised a good boy, but I never thought he’d be saving you so I need to do something. I need to…”_

_“Okay. Mom, I’m okay, but I’ll invite him.”_

_“Thank you. So he was…erm…taking care of you.”_

_“Yeah.”_

Stiles set the water down and pulled Derek up till he was sitting at the edge of the bed; he held him up with a hand to his shoulder and helped him sip at some of the water.

“Do you know your name?”

“Derek.”

“Okay, that’s good. Do you want to lie down?”

“No.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t either. Okay tell you what let’s get you outside, some fresh air might help.” Derek nodded his head a little jerkily, but Stiles got his shoulder under his arm and helped pull him up. It was a little hard for Stiles to manoeuvre both of them through all of the people but he managed it and soon they were at the front door.

“You’re so fucking heavy dude.” They half stumbled to the elevator, and Stiles used the wall to help hold Derek up. Stiles helped him lean against the wall and rolled his shoulder to get some feeling back in it.

“Hey! Who the fuck are you!” Stiles spun to the voice and backed up a little as an angry blonde stormed towards him. She eyed him and then turned to Derek and started running her hands up his arms and checking him over.

“What did you do to him! Derek what happened?”

“I didn’t do anything. I found him in the bedroom with some woman on top of him. I broke it up, and he’s still pretty out of it so I was taking him downstairs to get some fresh air.”

“Driver’s license.”

“What?”

“Give me your driver’s license.” Stiles fumbled his wallet out of his pocket and handed over his license. The woman took out her phone and took a picture of it, she handed it back and looked at him seriously.

“We live at Stephenson. Apartment 132. If you could please take him there that would be a great help, I have to get my boyfriend, but I shouldn’t be too far behind you. If anything happens to him, I will give your picture to the police.”

“Stephenson, 132. Don’t worry I’ll make sure he gets there. But can’t you just text your boyfriend?”

“I can’t his fucking phone died. Derek, are you okay with this? I can leave Boyd.”

“Is fine.”

“I’m trusting you with him. I will not hesitate to kill you if anything happens.”

“My dad’s a Sheriff okay. I’m not going to do anything.” The woman nodded and then rushed back into the apartment, Stiles pushed the button for the elevator, and the doors opened for them.

“Okay come on big guy.”

_“Derek sweetie I love you, but I’m going to need you to hurry it a long a bit.”_

_“If you’d stop interrupting me I’d get there.”_

_“Fine.”_

Stiles got Derek outside the building, and the fresh air helped him feel a little better. His head was still pounding, and he was still finding it hard to move, but his skin felt cooler, and there weren’t as many people. Stiles was pulling him along the path, and Derek should explain or thank him or something.

“Kate.”

“What? Who’s that? The blonde?”

“No. The woman.”

“The woman on top of you.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Erm…who is she?”

“Ex. A bitch.”

“Heh yeah, she seems like it.”

“I’m so tired.”

“I know but were nearly at your place. And I can’t carry your limp body up some stairs.”

“Kay.” Stiles clearly didn’t give himself enough credit because he was pretty much holding Derek up at this point and Derek knew he was heavy. Stiles carried him all the way to his front door but then realised he had no actual way of getting in.

“Er…do you have a key?”

“I don’t…” Stiles opened his mouth to say something but then they could hear a clacking on the pavement and Stiles angled Derek so that he was behind him. What if it was Kate coming back for him? But then blonde curls came into view, and Stiles relaxed as he recognised the woman as his roommate.

“Hey, I got here as fast as I could. Boyd take Derek.” Stiles seemed a little reluctant to hand him over but did so anyway. She pushed open the door, and Boyd started carrying him inside.

_“Then what?”_

_“I dunno. I was inside so I couldn’t hear.”_

_“Okay, apart from the whole I’m angry you didn’t tell me about Kate thing I still don’t understand when I’m going to be mad.”_

_“That’s the next bit.”_

_“Okay, I have prepared myself.”_

_“You got chocolate didn’t you?”_

_“Nutella.”_

_“Okay. So after that, I didn’t see him for ages, but I couldn’t stop thinking about him.”_

_“You had a crush on him.”_

_“Don’t just say it like that.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Like it’s so simple. Oh, you had a crush. It’s not simple mom. It was complicated.”_

_“It wasn’t though was it?”_

_“You’re supposed to be nice to me.”_

_“Says who?”_

_“You’re my mother.”_

_“You’re 26. I’ve been making fun of you since you were months old. Your face was so squishy.”_

_“Please stop.”_

_“You were such a funny looking baby.”_

_“MOM!”_

_“You were, I remember the nurse looking at you, and she looked so awkward as she went your son and handed you to me.”_

_“Sweetie the reason she looked awkward was because she had also been with me when I had Jake and Laura. With Jake, she said he’s such a handsome baby and with Laura, she said she’s so beautiful.”_

_“I didn’t even get cute?”_

_“Sorry sweetie. But if it helps last Christmas I ran into her, and she told me she thought you’d grown up to be the most attractive. She couldn’t believe you were the same kid.”_

_“She thought I was more attractive than Laura and Jake?”_

_“Yes, she did.”_

_“Ha, they can suck it!”_

_“I’m sure it eats at them every day.”_

_“Thanks, mom.”_

_“You’re welcome. Now the part where I’m mad at you.”_

_“Right that bit.”_

_I_ t started when Erica and Derek were sat in their kitchen eating. Boyd had just made them sweet chicken stir fry and it was amazing, it was Derek’s favourite, he should have known something was up.

“So Derek?”

“What?”

“Me and Boyd wanted to know where you were living next year.”

“In my apartment.”

“So you found a new apartment, that’s great.”

“What the hell are you talking about. I’m living here.”

“But this is Boyd and I’s apartment.”

“No, it isn’t. I pay the majority of the rent; I bought the furniture it’s my apartment.”

“But Derek there’s only one of you, surely you don’t want to live in this big apartment alone. And you have the money for a new apartment; I don’t.”

“Erica. This is my apartment. I am not giving it up.”

“Oh come on this isn’t fair. We both pay rent on this place as well, and collectively we pay more than you.”

“I found it. It’s my place.”

“I’m giving you a choice here. Move out or I’ll make you move out.”

“You don’t scare me, Erica. I’m not Isaac. I haven’t been scared of you since the 9th grade.”

“Rock, paper, scissors?”

“No.”

“I’ll pay you.”

“Nope.”

“A wager?”

“What kind of wager?”

“You have to sleep with someone.”

“I sleep with people all the time. Not worth my time.”

“Okay, you have to take someone’s virginity.”

“I do that all the time as well.”

“No, actually you don’t. You do it in September. All the welcome parties are in September, and nobody wants to be a virgin in college. Except now it’s October, and you were out of the game in September.”

“You planned this didn’t you?”

“Little bit.”

“That’s not fair. You got extra time to think about this.”

“Come on Derek you know you want to do it. All you have to do is take someone’s virginity and the apartments yours.”

“How long would I have?”

“2 months. It’ll take us to December and give you plenty of time to find a new place.” Derek thought over her wager, he didn’t know anyone that was still a virgin. Except…no…he would have lost it by now. There’s no way he would still be a virgin especially when he wanted to lose it so badly. But if he was still a virgin then all Derek would have to do is flirt a little. And even if he wasn’t Derek could definitely find someone else.

“You’re on.”

“Awesome. I’ll look forward to seeing your new place.”

“I wouldn’t be so smug Erica. This is going to be incredibly easy for me. I get to give someone an amazing first time and keep my apartment.”

“Whatever you say, Derek.”

_“Hang on.”_

_“Yes, mom.”_

_“You made a bet with Erica that you’d take Stiles’s virginity for your apartment!”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What the hell were you thinking?!”_

_“I was thinking that I’d ask him on a date, have sex, keep my apartment and then keep dating him and just never tell him what gave me the courage to ask him out.”_

_“I raised you better than this Derek.”_

_“I know. I hate myself for it.”_

_“You should. This is a horrible thing to do.”_

_“I know it is, and I suck at being a decent human being, but I need help.”_

_“Oh fucking hell you’re falling for him aren’t you!”_

_“If I say yes are you going to be angrier?”_

_“Yes! That poor boy’s first time was all a lie.”_

_“Erm…that’s another thing actually. We haven’t slept together.”_

_“You haven’t?”_

_“No. Every time I try he backs off.”_

_“So he’s rejecting you?”_

_“If you want to put it that way.”_

_“And you thought it would be easy.”_ Derek glared at his phone as Talia started to laugh. He put his phone on speaker and made himself a drink, she was still laughing when he sat down with his coffee. He heard his fathers’ voice in the background and then it was getting louder as his dad came closer to the phone. There was some shuffling over the line then his fathers’ voice coming over though the phone.

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey, dad.”_

_“Oh Derek, how’s college?”_

_“Great.”_

_“Do you know why your mother is laughing?”_

_“Because I told her that I was rejected by this guy.”_

_“For sex?”_

_“Yeah, dad.”_

_“Well, son you just have to accept that you’re not going to be everybody’s type.”_

_“No dad we’re dating.”_

_“Oh. Well in that case son you just have to accept that not everybody is interested in sex.”_

_“Dad he’s interested in sex. Just not sex with me.”_

_“How long have you been dating?”_

_“Just over a month.”_

_“Maybe he needs more time.”_

_“How long did it take you and mom?”_

_“I don’t think that will make you feel better.”_

_“Just tell me.”_

_“Three days.”_

_“Your right that doesn’t make me feel better. Has mom stopped laughing?”_

_“She had. But then she told your sister, and now they’re both laughing.”_

_“I hate this family.”_

_“Oh cheer up Derek. You’d miss us if we weren’t here.”_

_“I doubt it.”_

_“Of course, you would. Oh, hang on your mother’s back.”_

_“Wonderful.” There was more shuffling then Talia was back._

_“Okay sweetie listen up. You need to tell the boy the truth and then if he still wants to be with you then you better come up with some amazing ways to earn his trust back. But if he needs some time then give it to him. And if he doesn’t want to talk to you ever again then you will have to accept that.”_

_“You think he won’t want to talk to me again?”_

_“I don’t know. I wish I had something better to tell you but the world isn’t all rainbows and there’s a possibility that he might not want to.”_

_“I don’t want not to talk to him.”_

_“I know. Promise me you will never do something like this again?”_

_“Believe me I promise. I’m so fucked mom. He’s gonna hate me. I hate me.”_

_“Give him a chance Derek. He might be a better person than you.”_

_“Thanks, mom.”_

_“Well come on, he’s not betting on sex is he.”_

_“Yeah I get it he’s a better person than I am and he deserves better.”_

_“He deserves someone who won’t lie to him, who respects him. Show him that and maybe you won’t lose him.”_

_“Thanks, mom. Thanks for listening as well.”_

_“It’s my job to. Now go and tell him the truth. And don’t forget if he still wants to be with you invite him and his father to thanksgiving.”_

_“Yeah I’ll slip the invitation right in between I asked you out for a bet and I do actually like you.”_

_“That’s my boy. See you in a week.”_ The call ended and Derek was left staring at his phone wondering how he was going to tell Stiles. He needed to just get it out of the way and then he could deal with the consequences. He picked up his phone and decided to deal with it right now.

To: The Boyfriend (Stiles picked it, he swears.)  
Are you free right now? I need to talk to you.

From: The Boyfriend  
Yeah I’m just at the diner. Come over.

Derek grabbed everything he needed, shoved his sneakers on and ran out the door. He needed to do this before he lost his nerve. He was practically running to the diner but he had to tell Stiles the truth. Once he told him the truth they could go from there and he would do what Stiles asked even if it was not talking to him again. He rushed through the doors for the diner and spotted Stiles in one of the booths along the windows. He dropped down across from him and Stiles looked up and smiled at him.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Okay Derek just tell him the truth. “I was talking to my mom today. And I told her all about you and I told her about all the times I met you before we dated.”

“Okay…”

“And she can’t wait to meet you. To thank you for the whole saving me from Kate thing.”

“She doesn’t have to.”

“I told her that but she really wants to. But I have to do something first.” Derek could do this. This was easy, he was just going to tell him the truth and then lose him.

“Stiles I…I wanted to…” You’ll lose him. Why would he stick around after this? He’s going to think that the last month was a total lie. All the dates, the taking care of him he’ll put it down to you not wanting to lose your apartment. He’s gonna think your apartment is worth more to you than him. “I wanted to invite you and your dad to thanksgiving.”

“Thanksgiving?”

“Yeah, my family and yours. That’s how my mom wants to thank you.”

“Wow. Me and my dad don’t usually do much but I’m sure he’d love to. If anything I know he wants to meet you again.”

“Oh yeah the naked man thing. My parents don’t know about that. Do you think he’ll keep that quiet?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“Does your family tease you a lot? If they’re stick in the muds then no he won’t.”

“Well crap.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yeah why not?”

“That’s great. I’ll tell my mom.” She’s going to kill me. Well there’s nothing he can do about it now, Derek will just wait out the two months and once he’s lost he’ll tell Stiles everything. For now he can just enjoy whatever time he has left with him.


	8. 22nd - 23rd Nov

“Are you all packed?”

“Yeah, Derek I’m packed.”

“Stiles if you don’t want to meet my family then it’s okay.”

“Of course, I do. I’m just nervous.” That wasn’t a total lie. He was really nervous to meet Derek’s family, just for different reasons than Derek thought. They weren’t in a real relationship and yet here Stiles was holding his suitcase to go to Derek’s house. For Thanksgiving. For eight days. With his whole family. Oh god, he needs Lydia.

“I’m just gonna go call Lydia.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah! Just she had an exam this afternoon, and I wanna see how she did.”

“Alright. I’ll meet you in the car.” Derek pressed a kiss to his cheek and grabbed Stiles suitcase to take downstairs. As soon as the door closed, Stiles had dialled Lydia’s number and had the phone pressed to his face.

“What’s wrong now?”

“I can’t do this. I can’t go meet his family and pretend like were in this real relationship when I’m nothing but a bet to him.”

“Then don’t go.”

“What kind of advice is that?! I need helpful advice.”

“I am helping. You obviously want to go so go.”

“This is not helping Lydia. What do I do?”

“Make them love you.”

“What?”

“Make his family fall so in love with you that he will have no choice but to keep you forever.”

“I’m not property.”

“Don’t act like you don’t want everyone to know that you belong to each other.”

“This is not the time. He’s waiting in the car.”

“So go down there, get in the car and drive to Beacon Hills with the man you love.”

“Please don’t use the love word.”

“Fine. Get in the car and drive to Beacon Hills with the man that causes you to have higher levels of dopamine and norepinephrine.”

“I’m not Scott Lydia; you can’t confuse me with scientific words.”

“Stiles if you don’t go get in the damn car I am going to go into an extremely detailed explanation of how love works in which I will use words that you can’t even pronounce.”

“Fine, I’m going to the damn car. Thanks for not helping at all.”

“Welcome. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Stiles pushed his phone into his pocket and left his apartment. He could totally do this; he could make Derek’s family fall in love with him. Oh fuck, he sounds like a crazy person.

           The plan was for Stiles to stay with Derek’s family the entire holiday. He would have liked to go home but since Melissa moved in Stiles’ bedroom had become a game of dibs between him and Scott. Unfortunately, Scott always seemed to win, even that time Stiles had called his dad two months in advance Scott had somehow already called dibs. Stiles isn’t sure how he does it, but he thinks it might be something to do with his dad's diet. And if it does then 1 Scott is very sneaky and 2 his dad is an officer of the law and should not be accepting bribes.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I think Scott is bribing my dad.”

“That was definitely not the answer I was expecting.”

“Heh sorry. Are you sure I’m not imposing on your family?”

“Stiles I live in a huge house believe me you’ll be fine.”

“What are they like with PDA?”

“PDA?”

“Public displays of affection. Kissing. Hand-holding.”

“I know what PDA is.”

“Then why ask?”

“Because I’m trying to figure out why you asked.”

“I want to know if I’m allowed to kiss you in front of your family.”

“Of course, you are. You’re my boyfriend.”

“So? I doubt being your boyfriend would like get me off if I had like sex with your face in front of them.”          

“Are you planning to have sex with my face with my family there?”

“No! That would be a terrible impression!“

“At least it would be memorable.”

“Derek I do not want to be remembered like this.”

“It’s fine. My mom would just say something like ‘Well Derek did bring home the Sheriffs son one day and well he just started doing the dirty with Derek’s face right there and then’ and then she’d move on.”

“Doing the dirty! I will not be remembered as the boy who did the dirty with your face!”

“Stiles calm down. I’m joking.”

“How far are we from town?”

“About half an hour, why?”

“Pull over.”

“Why?”

“Just pull over.”

“Okay.” Stiles unbuckled himself and grabbed Derek by the back of his neck and dragged him closer. He kept his hand on his neck and curled the other into the collar of Derek’s jacket then crushed their lips together. He ignored the pain of their teeth clacking together and moved till their mouths could slide together. Derek had one hand fisted in Stiles’ hair, and the other was a little squished between them, but he really didn’t care. Derek pulled Stiles’ hair, and he gasped into his mouth. They kissed until their lungs burned and then broke apart. Their hands still gripped each other and their breathing was hard as they rested against each other.

“What was that for?”

“I wanted to do that before I had to be on my best behaviour.”

“Good idea.”

“I do have them sometimes.” Derek huffed a laugh and then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before sitting back and starting the car again.

           Stiles’ mouth was on the ground as Derek drove up to the house. He’d heard of the Hale House but he’d never actually seen it and holy crap it was huge. The house had to be classed as a mansion and…oh god that was Derek’s family spilling out of the front door. Derek pulled the Camaro up behind a black jeep and squeezed Stiles, hand before getting out of the car. Stiles took a deep breath then followed him out of the car. He walked round the back of the car to help Derek with the bags but was instantly pulled away by a young woman.

“I’m Laura Hale.”

“Stiles Stilinski.”

“So Stiles you and my brother haven’t had sex yet, why is that?”

“Er…”

“I understand if you don’t find him attractive.”

“Wha…”

“Just wait till you see his baby pictures! You will never find him attractive again.”

“Laura Anne Hale! You better not be scaring Stiles before I’ve even met him!” Laura waves over to her mom and smiles then leans close to his ear.

“Just so you know she’s worse than I am.” Laura patted him on the shoulder and left to go and hug Derek. Stiles stood wide-eyed as Mrs Hale walked towards him then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“It is so great to meet you.”

“And you Mrs Hale.” She pulled back and hit him on the shoulder and Stiles stopped himself from rubbing his arm.

“Call me Talia, anything else and I will ignore you.”

“Of course Talia.”

“See isn’t that better. I can honestly not tell you how happy I am to meet you. I mean when Derek told me everything I didn’t know if we’d be seeing you or not.”

“Mom!” Stiles jerked back a little as Derek was suddenly at his side, Derek and his mom seemed to have some sort of silent communication going on so he just flicked his eyes between them. Whatever it was they were discussing ended with Stiles deciding that he never wanted to be on Talia’s bad side because she looked murderous. She turned to Stiles and smiled at him then grabbed Derek’s arm and dragged him inside the house. Stiles stood there in the middle of the garden and looked around at the other members of the family. Most of them didn’t even seem to notice that Talia had dragged Derek inside, and the others just looked amused. Stiles was about to just forget this whole thing and go see his dad when an arm was slung over his shoulder. He looked to the brunette beside him and smiled at her.

“I’m Cora. Derek’s younger sister. So wanna see his baby pictures?”

           Derek had really been hoping to avoid this conversation while he was home. He should have known that his mother would never have dropped it. She released his arm once they had reached the library, it was the only soundproof room in the house and closed the door.

“You didn’t tell him.”

“I didn’t want to ruin Thanksgiving.”

“How would you have ruined Thanksgiving?”

“Because I would have been miserable and really grumpy.”

“Derek sweetie, how would that be any different from every other year?”

“Thanks, mom.”

“I am not about to be nice to you. So what the hell is your plan?”

“Ignore it.”

“Ignore it?!”

“Look if I tell Stiles now then he’s going to think that everything I did was all for some stupid apartment. So I’m going to wait until the deadline has passed and then pretend it never happened. I’ll get a new apartment, Erica and Boyd can have mine. I don’t care about it.”

“Derek, you have to tell him.”

“You can’t make me.”

“I’ve never made you do anything and I never will. I trust you. I trusted you when you were 11 and said you could climb that stupid tree. I trusted you when you were 14, and you broke your arm because you said you could ride your sister’s bike. I trust you, Derek. Even if you make the biggest mistake ever, I will still trust you. And right now not telling him is a big mistake.”

“Can I at least tell him after the holidays?”

“I think that would be best right now.”

“Thanks for caring about him mom.”

“He saved my baby; right now I care more about him than you.”

“Gee, I’m feeling so loved.”

“You should. Considering that before you got here your sisters had already strategically placed all of your baby pictures over the kitchen table.”

“They did what?!” Derek rushed past his mom, and as soon as he opened the door, he could hear the faint laughter coming from the kitchen. Oh god, this was terrible, Stiles was going to take one look at his ugly baby face and leave. He followed the laughter to the kitchen, and his mother was right. Covering the table where all the pictures from Derek’s childhood. Laura and Cora were sat on either side of Stiles, curled over themselves as they laughed. Stiles was holding a picture and talking about how cute it was, so obviously not a picture of Derek.

“Derek! Oh, my god, you were the cutest baby!”

“What are you looking at?” Stiles turns the picture to him and Derek baulks as he takes in the picture. He was about seven when it was taken, but the important part is that he is completely naked and stood in a blow-up paddling pool. It had all been part of his plan. Laura and Jake had refused to let him play in it so he had stripped then played in the water in victory. They’d given him the pool and his mom was too busy laughing to tell him off.

“You are so adorable, Derek.”

“You’re the only person to think that.”

“Are you kidding me! These are the greatest baby pictures I have ever seen.” Derek sighed and pulled the picture out of Stiles' hand to set it on the table. Stiles tried to reach for it, but Derek was already pulling him away from the table.

“Nooo. Where are we going?”

“It’s late, and if you think I was a cute baby, then you’re clearly sleep deprived.”

“I don’t wanna go to sleep! I didn’t meet your whole family yet.”

“Good thing we’re here for a while then. We will see you for breakfast in the morning.”

“Goodnight guys.” Derek grabs Stiles’ hand and pulls him away from the kitchen. He knows if he stays any longer they’ll start asking why they haven’t had sex, and he does not need that right now. He takes Stiles upstairs and shows him the bedroom that he will be sleeping in.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To the guest room.”

“You’re not staying in here.”

“Well, I didn’t want to assume anything.”

“Derek, I want you to stay in here with me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I know we haven’t had sex yet, but erm…I really wanna wait.”

“That’s fine.”

“I mean its j…wait it is?”

“Yes! I’m happy to wait.”

“Oh…erm…great!”

“So you don’t mind sharing a bed?”

“Do you sleep shirtless?”

“Yes.”

“Then I have no problem at all.” Derek smiled and closed the door behind him. Everything would be fine; Stiles wanted to wait and as long as they waited until after the deadline then everything would be great.

           When Stiles woke up, he was boiling. Somehow in the night Derek had moved Stiles further under him, and now he was squished underneath a 200lb man who was apparently all body heat because oh my god. Stiles gripped the edge of the bed and pulled himself away from Derek as slowly as he could. Derek didn’t move much just snuffled into his pillow and slept. He kind of reminded Stiles of a dog, probably a good idea to never tell Derek that, though. He grabbed some clothes and pulled them on before heading downstairs. It was still fairly early so he didn’t really think anyone would be up. Apparently, he was wrong because in the kitchen there were two men. They were both taller than him by a couple of inches, but one was much older than him with greying brown hair and a beard to match. The other man looked only a few years older than him but he was clean-shaven, and his hair was much a darker brown.

“Hey, you must be Stiles? I’m Jake Derek’s older brother, and this is our dad Anthony.” The older man waved a spatula at him and smiled. “Nice to meet you, Stiles.”

“It’s great to meet you guys. Sorry if I’m disturbing you.”

“Nah we’re just making breakfast. Want some?”

“Yeah I’m starving.”

“That’s what we like to hear.” Jake made up a plate of food for him and set it down on the kitchen counter. Stiles sat in one of the stools and dug in because he wasn’t lying he was starving.

“So Stiles what are your plans for the day?”

“I don’t know actually. I won’t be seeing my dad till tomorrow because he’s working, and my best friend and his mom are spending the day together so I was just going to hang out here.”

“Well me and dad were gonna do some work in the shop if you wanna come.”

“What shop?”

“Derek didn’t tell you about our shop?”

“No, he hasn’t mentioned it.”

“Well, we own Hale Wood in town. We do custom built furniture.”

“What kind of things do you guys make?”

“Anything from bookshelves to beds. Recently we did an entire kitchen for someone.”

“Wow, that’s great. Did you build anything in here?”

“The table, the counters, the chairs.”

“Impressive. I can’t believe Derek never mentioned it.”

“Well, honestly the shop belonged to our uncle before he died and Derek doesn’t really like to go there.”

“Oh. He told me about that. Well, I would love to come see the shop.”

“That’s great! I hope you like manual labour Stiles.” Maybe he should stay here.

           Apparently in the Hale family once you’ve agreed to do something you have committed yourself to doing it. This is the only reason that Stiles is stood in a workshop filing down wood. He didn’t even know you could do that to wood, although since Anthony and Jake have been laughing at him for five minutes, you may not actually be able to.

“Why are you laughing at me? Did you guys lie to me? Is this even possible?”

“Of course, it’s possible you’re just really bad at it.”

“This is my first time!”

“It’s just a back and forth motion.”

“And I don’t have the upper arm strength to do this.”

“Cora can do this better than you, and she hates doing this. Laura is fantastic at doing this. Even Derek who barely comes here can do this.” Anthony left them to argue to go and help someone in front of the shop.

“Derek is really strong. And Laura and Cora grew up with this stuff; I grew up reading Batman.”

“Batman? Really? But he’s so dark and broody. Huh reminds me of Derek, no wonder you like him.”

“I like your brother because he’s attractive and funny and a complete a total dork.”

“Did he show you his Tardis?”

“Is that a euphemism?”

“What would that even mean?”

“Like ‘Hey wanna see my Tardis?’ because it's bigger on the inside. So like he’s bigger on the inside of his pants.”

“That’s so gross, and I’d rather not think about the inside of my brothers pants.”

“No-one’s asking you to think about it.”

“Can you stop thinking about it?”

“I never think about his pants.”

“Sure you don’t.”

“Hey wanna see a picture?”

“Erm sure.” Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and bounded over to Jake. He brought up the picture of Derek’s split pants.

“This is the only thing I think about when I think of your brothers pants.”

“Did he split his pants?!”

“He asked me out then his pants just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“This is the greatest day of my life. Dad come here!” Anthony walked over to them, and they showed him the picture. 

“Ah, my pride and joy.” Anthony does actually teach Stiles how to file wood and Jake helps him build a small bird house. It’s not great or impressive but it’s the only thing he’s ever made so he loves it. Stiles stayed with them all day, and he hated them. Well not really hated them because he loved them and that was the problem. They were supposed to love him he was not supposed to love them. And here the bastards were teaching him how to build stuff and making him feel welcome in their family.

“Hey you okay? You’re looking a little sad.” These people were monsters.

“Yeah I’m just thinking.”

“About?”

“Family.”

“Do you wanna go see your dad?”

“Nah he’s working. I just think I’m really gonna like you guys.”

“Of course, you will. We’re great people.”

“Are we heading back to the house?”

“Yeah. My dad’s closing up and then we can go.” Jake clapped him on the shoulder and Stiles gave him a small smile. Stupid Hale family.

           When they got back to the house, there were 3 kids running and screaming as they rounded the house. Just as Stiles stepped out of the car, another kid ran around the corner of the house with Derek chasing them. Derek beamed at him when he noticed him and jogged towards him. He pressed a small kiss to his lips and then raised his eyebrow at the bird house in his hands.

“You built something.”

“It was the only thing I could build. What’s with the kids?”

“My cousin's kids. They’re here for Thanksgiving.”

“Cool, they look cute. OH MY GOD DEREK SHE’S DRESSED AS SPIDERMAN!” The little girl dressed as Spiderman started running towards him and grabbed his hand to drag him down to her level.

“You know who Spiderman is!”

“I love Spiderman!”

“Do you like Gwen Stacy or Mary-Jane?”

“I like movie Gwen Stacy but comic Mary-Jane.”

“Me too. Uncle Derek likes movie Mary-Jane the best.”

“Well, I have got to break up with him then!”

“You can marry me!”

“I can?”

“Yeah! You can be my Gwen Stacy!”

“I would be honoured to be your Gwen.” The little Spiderman wraps her arms around his neck, and he lifts her up so that she can press a kiss to his cheek. He looks at Derek seriously and sighs.

“Derek I’m sorry but were over. I’ve got Spiderman now.”

“Casey how could do this to me. Stealing my boyfriend!”

“No Uncle Derek I’m sorry!”

“Nope. I just can’t forgive you.”

“No! Put me down Gwen; we can’t be together anymore!” Stiles put her back on the floor, and she took off as soon as her feet touched the floor.

“Do you forgive me?”

“It might take some persuading.” Stiles stepped into Derek’s space and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his lips. Derek didn’t react just made his face look disinterested, but Stiles could see the smallest twitch in the corner of his mouth. He kept pressing small kisses to his mouth until Derek broke and kissed him back.

“You can’t hold a grudge against me.”

“It’s your big eyes.”

“Scott taught me how to do the puppy eyes.”

“Damn him. You hungry?”

“Yes. Carpentry takes a lot out of ya.”

“Just wait until tomorrow.”

“Why? What’s going to happen tomorrow?”

“Your arms are going to hurt like hell.”

“Derek I played lacrosse in high school I’m no stranger to muscle pain.”  

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. But for now, I have been slaving away in the kitchen all day.”

“You cooked!”

“I did.”

“Yes! I’m not overly excited but dude you make great food.”

“Come on. It’s just spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Just?”

“There’s homemade garlic bread as well.”

“And?”

“Chocolate mousse for dessert.”

“Marry me.”

“Maybe after I’ve met your father and made a better impression than the last one.”

“Aw, you’d ask his permission.”

“I’m a traditional guy.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Okay, I’m not, but I would still prefer for your dad to like me.”

“Fair enough. Now food!”

           Everything about dinner was amazing. The food was delicious, and the company was great. Stiles had decided that even if he and Derek broke up then, he was going to keep in touch with everyone in this family because they were amazing. He loved everyone already, and he wanted to stay here forever. Or just come back for every holiday with Derek and then take him to his dad’s for dinner. Stiles looked over at Derek, and he had this look on his face that looked like he wanted the same thing as Stiles. But he didn’t. He would never want that. Derek linked their fingers together and pulled Stiles up with him.

“We’re going for a walk.”

“Isn’t it a little late?”

“Nah I know these woods like the back of my hand.”

“Okay, I guess.” They grabbed their jackets and waved goodbye to his family. Derek pulled him along an overgrown trail, and he tripped a few times, but Derek always caught him. They didn’t really talk as they walked because Stiles was too busy trying not to fall on his face. Derek walked until they came to a clearing in the preserve.

“Why are we stopping here?”

“We are going to lie down. The amount of stars you can see out here is amazing.” Derek pulled him to the middle of the preserve and sat down in the grass. Stiles hesitantly sat down beside him, and they laid down on the ground. Derek was right there were more stars here than he’d ever seen before.

“This is so beautiful.”

“I thought you’d appreciate it.”

“Why did you bring me out here?”

“I have to tell you something. I know we haven’t been together long, and we haven’t even had sex yet. And I don’t know if you feel the same way, but I’m hoping you do.”

“Derek what…”

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Ice. That’s what it felt like right now. Like an entire bucket of ice had been dropped on him. He looked Derek in the eyes, and he looked so sincere like he really meant it, but Stiles knew it was just an act. So he didn’t tell Derek that he felt the same, that he was completely and totally falling for him. Instead he said.

“I know about the bet.”


	9. 23rd & 25th Nov

Derek’s grandfather used to tell him that it only takes a moment to change everything. Derek was six at the time so he never really understood what he meant but his grandfather was adamant that at some point in his life Derek would know. He’d assumed that it would come further down the line he’d never expected it to happen while he was laying on some grass and because he’d told Stiles he was falling for him.

“What?”

“I know about your bet.” Stiles pushed up off the ground and started walking away from him. Derek scrambled up he couldn’t let Stiles leave without knowing the truth. He couldn’t let him think that none of this meant anything to him.

“It’s not what you think.” Stiles stopped in his tracks and turned to him, his hands were fisted by his side, and his was clenched.

“And what do I think?”

“I did make a bet, but I care about you. I’m not lying to you.”

“Then tell me what the plan was Derek. If you hadn’t _fallen in love with me_ would you have tossed me away like trash!”

“I, I er…”

“That’s what I thought. I mean absolutely fucking nothing to you!”

“Please, Stiles you don’t understand.”

“What was I worth?”

“What?”

“The bet Derek! If you fucked me what did you get!”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It really does. I wanna know what I was worth to you.”

“My apartment.”

“Your apartment. You were going to fuck me for some apartment! Are you fucking kidding me Derek.”

“I’m sorry. But it doesn’t matter anymore because I’m choosing you, I don’t care about it.”

“Oh well if you’re choosing me then let’s just forget the whole thing.” He was crying. They both were, Stiles’ face was blotchy, and his jaw was trembling as he tried to hold himself back.

“Stiles please I am falling in love with you.”

“Fuck you, Derek. I can’t fucking believe you would do this to me. Although I doubt I really fucking, know you at all. But even in the past few weeks I never once thought that you would pretend to fucking love me.”

“I’m not pretending. Stiles, I swear.”

“Is this how fucking bad you want your apartment. Stop lying to me!”

“I’m not. I want you. Do you want me to beg you to forgive me? I’ll do it. I’ll fucking sell my apartment right now. Just please don’t leave.”

“You used me, Derek. I was convenient to you. But it doesn’t matter because I used you too.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Two months. That was my deadline. That was my bet. I keep you out of my pants for two months, and I move in with Danny and Jackson.”

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not. I played you too. You mean nothing to me!”

“No, you wouldn’t do this.”

“Funny, that’s what I thought about you and look how that turned out.”

“You don’t…”

“Mean it? Yeah, I fucking do. This whole thing was a lie. I found out about your bet after our first date, since then I’ve been setting you up to fail.” A moment changes everything. That’s all he could think about, he wonders if his grandfather knew this type of moment would happen. If he’d ever gone through anything like this, where it felt like his heart was shattering in his chest, and his stomach was dropping to the floor. “But the thing is I’m still a better person than you. I bet on my own virginity Derek, on the fact that I could resist you. But you, you just wanted a quick fuck, and once you got it, I would have been nothing. No more excuses?”

“I…”

“I’m sure this was already your plan, but I’m gonna ask anyway, pretend like this, us, never existed. Because I promise you, that’s what I’ll be doing.” This had to be a lie. He was so sure that Stiles had felt the same that he’d wanted to be with him.

“Tell- tell me you don’t have feelings for me.”

“How could I ever have feelings for someone like _you_?” The conviction he says it with is what convinces Derek that he’s not lying. Derek wipes the tears from his cheeks and straightens up.

“You’re right.”

“I am.”

“Once I took your virginity that was it, you wouldn’t be worth anything to me.”

“Fuck you Derek just fuck you.” Stiles swiped his hand over his cheek and left Derek standing in there. As soon as Stiles was out of sight Derek dropped to his hands and knees, he stared at the grass and tried to prevent himself from throwing up. He felt like all the energy in his body and been drained from him. He rolled over onto his back and just stared up at the sky and tried not to hate himself for everything.

He doesn’t know how long it was before someone came to find him. Laura laid down beside him and linked their fingers together.

“Jake drove him home.”

“I fucked up so badly.”

“You can fix this.”

“It wouldn’t matter if I could. He was in this the same reason I was Laura, the only difference he wasn’t stupid enough to fall for me.”

“Derek I’m so sorry.”

“I told him I was falling for him, and he just told me he knew. I told him he was right that he wasn’t actually worth anything to me.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s what he wanted to hear. And I’d already hurt him enough.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Remember when you and Blake broke up.”

“I cried, and you sat with me all night, and we pretend it never happened.”

“Yeah, can we just do that?”

“Of course, we can.” Laura pulled their hands apart and moved till Derek’s head was pillowed on her arm, and she could hug him. At first, they just laid there as Laura stroked her hand over his back, her hand stilled momentarily as she felt water dropping on her arm but she just hugged him tighter. Derek had never cried over anyone, he’d never gotten attached to anyone before.

           Derek isn’t ashamed to say that he has spent the last 24 hours in his bedroom listening to break-up songs. He hasn’t even heard of most of the songs, Cora had hugged him and handed him a CD and told him just to play it. In all honesty, Derek knew he didn’t deserve the sympathy from his family because what he’d done had been really shitty. He just doesn’t know how to fix any of it. His mom pops her head in and smiles at him.

“Hey sweetie, Erica and Isaac are here.”

“Tell them I’m not here.”

“Too late. Oh, look they must have followed me up.” Derek glared at her, but she just smiled at him and ushered his friends into his room. Erica took one look at him and sighed before situating herself at the end of his bed; Isaac just ignored him and sat in his desk chair.

“What are you doing Derek?”

“I _was_ happily lying in my bed alone.”

“I doubt it was happily. Your mom said something happened with Stiles, is that why we haven’t heard from you in like three days?”

“I told him I was falling for him, and he told me he knew about the bet.”

“You told him you love him!  Wow, you were really going all out for this.”

“That wasn’t for the bet Erica. I actually fell for him.”

“You’re not serious.”

“Yes, I am. Why aren’t you surprised?”

“About what?”

“That he knew about the bet.”

“He’s not stupid.”

“I know when you’re lying Erica. Why aren’t you surprised he knew?”

“I’m just not.”

“Did you tell him?”

“I told his friend Lydia.”

“How could you do this to me? You’re supposed to be my friend Erica.”

“You’re not in love with him Derek! I’m your best friend, I would know.”

“My friend! You fucked me over so you could win a bet! What kind of friend does that!?”

“I did you a favour.”

“You didn’t do fuck! Get out.”

“Are you seriously kicking me out right now?”

“Get the fuck out of my house Erica.”

“Why? Because you’ve supposedly fallen for him, and I ruined that. Guess fucking what Derek I didn’t ruin shit. What were you going to do huh? Just lie to him for the rest of your life.”

“Don’t you dare try and justify this.”

“No, I’m serious Derek, what the fuck were you going to tell him? If in fact you were ever going to tell him.”

“Get the hell out Erica.”

“I’ll go, but when you’re ready to tell me, I’m right you better bring chocolate and flowers.” Erica grabbed her bag and stormed out of his room. Isaac looked between them, trying to decide who he was going to go with. Ultimately he stayed in his seat and waited for Derek to calm down.

“Derek I’m sure she didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Don’t Isaac.”

“I’m just saying…”

“You can leave as well if you want.”

“Fine, I’ll drop it.” They didn’t do much after that just sat on Derek’s bed and watched the saddest movies they could find online. Isaac didn’t mention anything when Derek cried at the end of A Walk To Remember and Derek didn’t say anything when Isaac started sniffling at the beginning of Marley & Me.

“I told him he didn’t mean anything to me.”

“Why?”

“Because he told me that he was using me.”

“You know my dad used to shout a lot of stuff at me. And I remember shouting back one time and I just said everything that came to my mind. I didn’t even care and afterwards I was in the freezer longer than usual, and I regretted it but at the same time I didn’t. Because everything I said was the truth and I hated him. What I’m trying to say is when we're angry we say a lot of shit, and the best thing you can do is apologise.”

“I should have just told him the truth.”

“Shoulda woulda coulda. You can’t change what’s been done Derek, just try and fix it afterwards.” Derek was about to ask how when his mom shouted for him. He and Isaac made their way downstairs, and his mom was waiting by the front door for him.

“There’s someone at the door for you.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“Try and face right.”

“Huh?”

“Your left is your better side.”

“Erm…okay.” Talia gave him a tight smile and left the room, Derek looked to Isaac to see if he understood the conversation but he looked just as confused. Derek pulled open his front door and instantly found himself stumbling back into his house. It took him a couple of seconds to realise that he had just been punched in the face. He looked at the door to see a very red faced angry Scott McCall.

“I take it you heard.”

“Fuck you asshole. You’re lucky I promised Stiles I would only punch you in the face once.”

“Stiles sent you.”

“Oh please, he doesn’t even know I’m here. I just wanted to know what the fuck turned you into such an awful human being.”

“Go home, Scott.”

“What you can’t even be bothered to stand up for yourself.”

“I only stand up for myself when I’m right.”

“I mean you’re so…wait what?”

“I agree with you, Scott. I’m a shitty person and if you really think for one second that you actually had to come all the way down here to tell me that then I’m sorry for the wasted trip because believe me I already know.”

“Well alright then…good…keep it that way.”

“Go home.”

“I will but only because I’ve done what I came here to do and not because you told me to.”

“I’ll be sure to leave that detail in when I tell this story.”

“Just so you know Derek I really wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“I have stuff to do Scott.” Scott nodded his head at him and headed back to his car. Derek closed the front door and turned to see his family standing in the living-room doorway.

“Are you alright?”

“Great actually. I’ll talk to you guys later.” Derek took the stairs two at a time and rushed to his room, Isaac rushed in after him and watched as he started pulling clothes on.

“Derek what are you doing?”

“He punched me in the face, Isaac.”

“Yeah I saw.”

“No, you don’t get it. He drove all the way out here to punch me in the face.”

“I’m still not getting it.”

“Why would Scott come all the way out here to punch me if Stiles was just using me?”

“Erm…he wouldn’t.”

“Of course, because Stiles wouldn’t have cared which means he lied to me. He does care about me.”

“Derek don’t get your hopes up.”

“I know he feels the same way, Isaac.”

“And what if he doesn’t Derek. What if you’re wrong?”

“Then I’ll spend another 24 hours listening to break-up songs. I don’t have anything to lose with this.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna go talk to him.”


	10. 25th Nov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - There is a panic attack in this chapter.

_“Are you sure you don’t want me to come over?”_

_“I’m fine Lydia.”_

_“You know I really thought he liked you.”_

_“I’ve told you before that this was never going to be a movie romance.”_

_“I know, but you really liked him.”_

_“Lydia it’s…I’ll call you back there’s someone at the door.”_

_“You better!”_ Stiles rolled his eyes and dropped his phone onto the couch. He really hoped it wasn’t Scott because he could honestly not handle the puppy look anymore; it was starting to get a little ridiculous. The knocking on the door became more insistent, and Stiles pulled it open to reveal a very sweaty red-faced Derek. He tried to push the door closed again, but Derek put his foot in the way.

“Ow! Oh my god did you slam the door?”

“Of course, I slammed the door I don’t want you to be here!”

“Just let me in please.”

“Why? So you can lie to me again.”

“I didn’t lie to you.” Stiles opened the door wide and glared at him. “Okay, so I lied. But I didn’t lie the whole time. I lied but then I wasn’t lying anymore.”

“Which is it, Derek? Did you lie or not!”

“Yes, I lied. Look if you just let me in then you can ask whatever you want, and I will tell you the truth.”

“The whole truth.”

“I promise you. Stiles please I just want to make this right with you.”

“No you know what I don’t care what you have to say, Derek.”

“Yes, you do! And I know you lied about how you feel about me.”

“What? No- no I, er, I didn’t.”

“Really? Then why did Scott come to my house and punch me in the face.”

“Because you’re a jerk Derek! A massive huge ass face jerk! A shit face cock jerk with a tiny penis!”

“A tiny penis?”

“Yes! A small tiny penis.”

“But you’ve seen it.”

“I stand by what I said.”

“Fine. Then I will take my shit face and tiny penis and go.”

“Good.”

“Fine.” Derek nodded his head and stepped off the porch. Stiles didn’t wait for him to turn around before he was closing the door. What could he possibly tell him that would make any difference? What on earth could he say to him that would change Stiles’ opinion of him? Nothing, that’s what, there is absolutely nothing he could say to make this any better. Not a thing.  He dropped his head forward till it connected with the door and groaned. Fuck. He pushed away from the door and pulled it open.

“Derek!” The man was nowhere to be seen.  Apart from Mr and Mrs Wilks sitting on their porch, there wasn’t anybody else in the street. It was empty. He just gave up. It’s not like he was expecting Derek to fight for him. I mean he didn’t even really believe that Derek had feelings for him, he’d just thought that maybe he’d hadn’t been lying.

           He was not thinking about it. Derek was the furthest thing from his mind. The absolute furthest. If it had been on his mind, then someone might say that he was obsessing over it, but he’s not thinking about it so he’s not obsessing. In fact, since Derek had left he hadn’t even thought about what he’d said. And since he’s living in denial today he can also say that he totally did not rush to the door when someone knocked on it.

“Derek?”

“I did come here because you didn’t call me back but apparently, I’m needed for a whole other reason.”

“Can we pretend I didn’t say that?”

“Not on your life.”

“Derek came to explain.”

“And?”

“I may have sent him away.” Lydia grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the house. He tried to protest, but she just shushed him as she dragged him upstairs and pushed him down onto his bed.

“Whoa Lydia I know were close but were not that close.”

“You’re an idiot if you think I’m sleeping with you. We are going to lay here and talk.”

“But whhhy?”

“Because it’ll make you feel better.” She slipped off her shoes and arranged them till they were laid on their sides and facing each other.

“Okay now tell me everything.”

“He came over, and he said that he wanted to make everything right with me and that he would tell me the truth about everything.”

“And you said yes right?”

“Not exactly.”

“So what did you do?”

“I insulted his face and said he had a tiny penis.”

“Oh wow. So then you wanted him to go.”

“Well, sort of.”

“Stiles will you just tell me everything.”

“Fine. He said he was just gonna go, so I said good and closed the door then I started thinking about it and then my curiosity got the better of me, and I wanted to know what he could possibly have said that would have changed my mind. Except when I opened the door he was already gone.”

“So then why are you still here?”

“Where else would I be?”

“Stiles he came here to explain everything to you. Doesn’t that tell you something?!” She was up, pacing back and forth and very angry at him. Why was she angry? If anyone was supposed to be angry here, it was Stiles. “You can’t tell me that this doesn’t tell you something!”

“Why are you shouting?”

“Why are you being purposefully dense!”

“I’m not!”

“Stiles you are one of the smartest people I know. Figure this out. Why would Derek come here if he never cared about you!”

“Because he did a shitty thing and…and…my dad is the Sheriff! He probably wants to make sure he’s not about to get a load of parking tickets.”

“You are not serious right now.”

“It’s the only reason I can think of.”

“No, I don’t think it is. I think you’re afraid that he might actually like you.”

“Of course, I’m afraid Lydia! This is the first relationship I have ever been in, and it was a lie. And yet despite the fact that I know he was lying to me I am still in love with him! But you know what none of that even matters because he still lied to me.”

“So did you!”

“Excuse me?”

“I know what he did was bad. Believe me, if Jackson had ever pulled that crap he wouldn’t have balls but you can’t act like your innocent here. You were using him, and he was using you. I know in the long run he bet on sex, and you bet on yourself but at the end of the day you still used him.”

“I thought you were supposed to be on my side.”

“I am on your side, which is why I’m telling you this. God knows Scott won’t have the courage to tell you the truth. Maybe he wasn’t completely lying to you.”

“He wasn’t.”

“What do ya mean?”

“When I was ill he told me some stuff about his uncle and when he was younger.”

“Personal stuff?”

“I guess.”

“Was it or wasn’t it?”

“Well I mean his uncle died saving his life.” If Stiles had blinked, he would have completely missed Lydia jumping on his bed and punching him in the arm. Blinking, however, was not going to make him miss the pain.

“Oh, my god! How hard did you punch me?!”

“You deserve it!”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“He told you about his dead uncle you moron! Do you have any idea how sensitive that topic would be for him?”

“Yes! Because it was just as hard for me when I mentioned my mom.”

“You what?”

“What?”

“You told him about your mom.”

“Briefly. Well, it was more of a fleeting mention.”

“You don’t have fleeting mentions of your mom, you never talk about her!”

“Well, I changed my mind.”

“Go get him now.”

“What? No!”

“Stiles Stilinski so help me if you don’t go to his house right now and tell him how you feel I am telling Melissa.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

“You would. Fine, I’ll drop by tomorrow.”

“You will drop by today.”

“Lydia I will not humiliate myself in front of him.”

“Isn’t it really your turn to, though.”

“How so?”

“Well, you did say he had a tiny penis while he was grovelling at your door.”

“Oh and I suppose you and Jackson take turns.”

“Oh honey no. Without me Jackson is nothing. When it comes to you and Derek, you’re both just miserable.”

“If I talk to him will you please drop it?”

“I’ll drop it.”

“Alright, then I’ll call him now.”

“You can’t do this over the phone!”

“Pretty sure I can.” Stiles grabbed his phone and scrolled through till he found Derek’s number. “You sure you want to be here for this?”

“I’m making sure you actually call.” He dialled the number and waited for Derek to answer. When it went to voicemail Stiles hung up and stared at Lydia.

“Well, I tried.”

“You cannot be serious. You rang once.”

“And he didn’t answer.”

“You’re really gonna give up this easily.”

“I don’t know what you want from me Lydia.”

“You tell me you’re in love with him, but you don’t even act like you care Stiles.”

“I just don’t want to get hurt again, why can’t you understand that. Why are you trying to push me?”

“I just want you to be happy, and you’re not happy.”

“I appreciate the concern Lydia, but I just need some time to figure this out.”

“Okay. I’m sorry for trying to force you.”

“I know you’re just looking out for me.” Lydia gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed as tight as she could. They jerked apart when Stiles phone vibrated in his hand.

_“Hey, dad.”_

_“Stiles I need you to listen to me.”_

_“Dad what’s wrong?”_

_“I need you not to panic.”_

_“Telling me not to panic is only going to make me panic. What is going on?”_

_“Derek was in an accident.”_

_“What?”_

_“I think you should come to the hospital.”_

_“Oh, my god. Oh god. I’m coming now.”_ He pushed the phone into his pocket and ran out of the room with Lydia following him.

“Stiles what’s going on?”

“He’s in the hospital.”

“Your dad!”

“Derek. He was in an accident.”

“Oh god. Okay, I’ll drive you there.”

“No I…I can…I can’t breathe.” His lungs feel like there closing up, and there’s just not enough oxygen in the room, he can hear Lydia saying his name, but it just sounds so far away. And oh god it hurts to try and breathe. His vision is blurring at the edges and then Lydia is pushing him against the wall. She’s holding his hand against her chest and telling him to focus on her.

“Stiles I need you to breathe with me. Please breathe with me. 1. 2. 3. Stiles focus on my breathing.” He forced himself to focus on her hand, how it went up and down with every breath. She gave him a small smile as he started to calm down, his breathing started to even back out, and he tried taking in shallow breaths.

“Are you okay?” He shook his head, and she hesitantly moved closer till she could wrap her arms around his shoulders.

“We’re gonna go see Derek, and I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“What if he’s not?”

“He will be. He would have told you if it was anything really serious.”

“You’re right.”

“I always am.” He huffed out a small laugh and hugged her back.

“I need to go see him.”

“I’ll drive you.”


	11. 25th Nov

The drive to the hospital was slow. Well it wasn’t but it felt slow, he wanted to get there as fast as he could but at the same time he didn’t want to find out what was waiting for him. He couldn’t stop thinking about how this could be his fault. If he’d let Derek in to his house then he wouldn’t have gotten in to the accident, he wouldn’t have been driving his car. The car stopped and he was about to rush out of the car when Lydia grabbed his arm.

“This wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have just let him in the house.”

“You couldn’t have known this was going to happen Stiles.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He slipped his arm free and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but by the look on her face he missed it by a mile. The hospital looks the same as usual, looks like it did when his mom was here, looks like it did when he broke his arm, and looks like it does when he and Scott visit Melissa. But today it somehow seems more daunting.

“Come on Stiles you can do this. You just have to walk inside.” He took a deep breath and walked through the automatic door. His dad was leaning against the reception desk while he talked to one of the nurses. He didn’t have time to wait for his dad to finish the conversation so he interrupted them and the nurse tried to glare him away but Stiles had more important things to think about so he ignored her.

“Dad. Where is he?”

“Just in there.” His dad nodded towards the door closest to them and Stiles hooked a thumb over his shoulder and his dad gave him a sad smile. He couldn’t be hurt that badly, could he? Surely his dad would have warned if it was something terrible. Oh god what if he didn’t know how to tell him. _Oh my god_ Stiles shut up! This is about Derek not you. He pushed the door open and nothing could have prepared him for this.

“Oh my God.”

“Stiles what are you doing here?” Derek was sat on the edge of a hospital bed his feet scuffing against the floor, and he looked completely fine.

“What am I doing? What are you doing! You’re supposed to be dying or injured! You look fine! Why are you fine?”

“Erm…I’m sorry for not dying?” When Stiles was 10 he wanted a bike because Scott had one, his dad gave it to him for Christmas and he loved it more than anything. In that same week Scott broke his new bike, he knew it was accidental but he couldn’t stop how angry he was. All he’d wanted to do was punch Scott right in the chest; right now he was even angrier, he was furious. So he storms over till he’s in front of Derek and punches him right in the chest.

“Hey! I was in a car accident.”

“Not a serious one! My father called me and told me you had been in an accident! I had a panic attack Derek! Do you know how worried I was that it was something serious!? And you’re fine. You’re just sitting here like nothing happened and…what? Why are you smiling? You look really creepy.”

“You were worried about me?”

“Don’t let it go to your head dumbass.”

“Stiles I’m fine. I stopped at a light and some guy drove in to the back of me. My car took the brunt of it at most I might have whiplash.”

“You just have whiplash?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He wanted to say something anything but he was just too relieved. His dad was an idiot who needed to be clearer about what accident meant and Derek was fine. Oh great now his eyes are leaking.

“Stiles are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?”

“Why are you crying? Stiles, I’m okay.”

“I know you idiot. I’m crying because I’m relieved and happy that you’re okay.” There are arms wrapping around him and he will never admit to anyone that it feels good but dammit it feels good. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I know.”

“It won’t go away just because I thought you were seriously injured.”

“I know.”

“Stop saying I know.”

“Alright.”

“Why are you just accepting what I say?”

“Because your still crying and I’ve upset you enough this week.”  He hated that he agreed with him, especially since Derek didn’t really know the half of it. This wasn’t how they expected this week to go; it was just supposed to be about meeting Derek’s family and getting through the next few weeks like they were a regular couple.

“Can we just pretend for the next five minutes that we…” He couldn’t finish it, couldn’t ask. They weren’t a normal couple to begin with so how could they even pretend to be one now. He has no idea if Derek actually understands want he means but the man tightens his arms around him anyway and gives a small nod.

“Yeah…yeah okay.”  Derek moved them till they were both sat on the edge of the hospital bed and he pulled Stiles in to his side and Stiles pressed his face in to his shoulder.

“I really am glad you’re okay.”

“So am I.”

“You know you’re still welcome for Thanksgiving.”

“We’re only pretending for five minutes.”

“It doesn’t have to be pretend.”

“Please don’t do this Derek.”

“What’s going to happen when you walk out that door?”

“Derek…” Derek dropped his head forward and pressed a kiss to Stiles forehead. He closes his eyes and steels himself to do what he should of done weeks ago. Tell the truth.

“The coffee shop on campus.”

“What?”

“That’s where I was going to ask you out. I should have just gone in there and offered to buy you a coffee.”

“You would have offered to buy me coffee in a coffee shop as our first date? Wow.”

“Yeah. I would have asked you for coffee, and you would have said yes because you would have been dazzled by my good looks.”

“Then what?”

“Then we’d have had a great first date and a second, third, fourth and so on. And I would have taken you to the beach, and bowling or marathoned marvel.”

“Would you cook for me?”

“All the time. I’d make you whatever you wanted.”

“I’d have liked all that.”

“I don’t know if you’ll believe this, but I am falling in love with you.”

“I…” Stiles jerked away from Derek and crossed the room as the nurse that had been talking to his dad entered it. He tried to glare her away but she just offered him a small smile and asked Derek some questions and then she was leaving the room.

“I think five minutes is over.”

“I can’t do this Derek. And it’s not just about your bet it’s about mine as well. I just don’t think I can pretend that we didn’t start off lying to each other.”

“Stiles we can…we can start over.”

“I just can’t do it, Derek. I’m gonna drive back to my dorm tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“I told you I don’t really do anything for thanksgiving and there’s just no point to me being here.”

“What about your dad or Scott?”

“My dad’s working and Scott’s actually coming back with me.”

“So what you walk out that door and this is– just over.”

“It’s already over Derek.” Stiles straightened his clothes out and crossed the room till he was standing in front of him. “For what it’s worth I really did have fun the past few weeks.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Derek’s lips and stepped out of his space. Stiles didn’t wait around to see if Derek had anything to say, couldn’t bear the thought of him asking to give them another chance. This was best for both of them, they could both move on to other people and pretend like this never happened.

His dad was waiting against reception for him and Stiles rushed forward and kicked him in the shin. “What is wrong with you? Why the hell would you make it sound like Derek is seriously injured!”

“I can’t believe you just kicked me, you haven’t done that since you were a kid.”

“What is wrong with you! I thought he was dying!”

“He told me everything.”

“He told you what?”

“About your bet and his bet and everything else.”

“So?”

“Stiles you are my son and I know you extremely well. So I know that this would be the type of thing you would ignore and just wait till it went away.”

“So you scared me half to death?!”

“You needed to talk to him.”

“I would have done it eventually.”

“Don’t lie to the Sheriff son. So did you talk?”

“I ended it for good.”

“Are you sure that’s what you wanna do?”

“No. It’s not what I want to do at all but it’s better for both of us.”

“Stiles.”

“It’s okay dad. Erm…Scott and I are leaving in like two hours, so I gotta go.”

“Alright. I’ll see you at Christmas.”

“Of course.” His dad smiled at him and pulled him in for a tight hug, it wasn’t really a goodbye hug it was more of a ‘I don’t agree with your choice but I’ll support you anyway’ hug and Stiles appreciated it. He really did, he just could have done without the pity look when they pulled apart. Stiles left his dad and headed outside, he was all set to walk home when he noticed the familiar dark blue car in the lot. He jogged over and tapped on the window.

“Allison what are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you.”

“Why?”

“Lydia had a spa appointment so I told her I’d take you home. Get in.” Stiles gave her his best and smile and jumped in the passenger seat. “Plus who better to talk to than me. I know Scott and I are forever but no one has broken up and gotten back together more than us.”

“Wait you’re here to comfort me depending on how it went with Derek and I?”

“Yeah, why else would you need comfort?”

“Because he’s in the hospital.”

“Yeah I know Melissa told me. Well, she told Scott, but I was there too so technically she told me.”

“Why did she tell you guys?”

“She said we should prepare for you to freak out.”

“Well I’m fine, and he’s fine, and there is no freaking out.”

“None at all?”

“Lydia told you about my panic attack didn’t she?”

“She was just worried. Lydia is a genius, and she knows exactly what to do when someone has a panic attack but she’d never actually had to do it before.”

“Is she okay?”

“She’s currently at her spa appointment Stiles she’s fine. But we should be talking about you, not Lydia.”

“I broke up with him. That’s it.”

“You know me and Scott broke up all the time for stupid reasons, but we always got back together.”

“It’s not a stupid reason Allison. I don’t know if I can trust him. Even when you and Scott broke up, you still trusted each other.”

“Maybe you can work it out.”

“I don’t think we’re you and Scott Ally.”

“Well duh. Why would you want to be? I mean don’t get me wrong I love Scott and I know we’ll be together but you think I didn’t get sick of breaking up all the time. How tiring it was being in love with him and not being with him but having to pretend like all I wanted was to be friends. And then becoming friends and the whole pining after each other thing. Me and Scott are forever Stiles but you don’t want to be us.”

“Somehow I don’t think being Stiles and Derek is gonna work out.”

“Well since you always had hope for Scott and me I’m gonna do the same for you.”

“Not quite the same thing but thanks.”

“Want me to come and help you pack?”

“Actually, I packed last night. I’m organised this time.”

“Okay. Scott should be here in 2 hours, so if he’s not here at 9 give me a call.” Stiles smiled and leaned over the car to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Thanks for coming to get me.”

“Anytime.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” For the next two hours he could do anything he wanted, he could just watch TV or read a book or nap if he wanted to. In fact that was totally what he was going to do, he was going to nap. He waved Allison of and headed inside his house. It was quiet inside; Melissa was at the hospital and Scott had been staying at Allison’s since Stiles had shown up crying in a very manly way. He fell backwards on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It might have been the stress catching up to him or it maybe it was the panic attack but it was all just too much. He cupped his hands over his face as the tears rolled down the side of his face. His chest felt like it was being crushed but it wasn’t like his panic attack because he could still breathe. This was just pain and there was nothing he could do to make it go away. So he curls on his side and lets everything out that he’s had to hide from his friends.  


	12. 2nd December

Derek hadn’t seen Stiles since the hospital. He’d wanted to, god did he want to, but he knew Stiles didn’t want to see him. So instead he’d sat in his new apartment and stared at the boxes he needed to unpack. It was probably a bad idea to get a new apartment, but he just figured that if Stiles gave him another chance he wouldn’t want to be in the old one. He knows it sounds stupid, and this apartment isn’t the best he’s ever been in. There’s only one bedroom, and it’s an extra ten-minute drive to college, but it might help him with Stiles. Not that he’s actually going to tell Stiles that he bought a new apartment for him. Oh god, he is so pathetic. Look at him in his holey sweatpants and his too small for him hoody, even his hair is flat against his forehead, he looks fucking ridiculous. He stares at his reflection in the TV and thinks about what Erica would say.

“You’re literally the most pathetic man I’ve ever seen.” Wow, he must really miss her because it sounds like she’s here.

“Hey, dumbass!” Derek jumped up from his couch and spun round to Erica standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing here?”

“Isaac talked to me. What are you doing Derek?”

“I’m just hanging out in my apartment.”

“Derek I’ve been your best since high school and I have never seen you look like this. Why don’t you just go get him?”

“He doesn’t want me. He told me that himself. He doesn’t trust me.”

“Well, boo fucking hoo Derek. Why would he? You think it’s all just gonna be magically fixed after a fucking week. If you don’t love him, then get out of those stupid clothes and go outside, but considering the mess you are I’m gonna say you do. So get off your ass, stop feeling sorry for yourself and go prove to him that you’re worth his trust.”

“What if he still doesn’t want me?”

“Then I’ll be here with ice-cream.”

“I’m sorry about before, and you were right, and I love you.”

“I know. Now go before I’m forced to kick your ass.” Derek pressed a kiss to her cheek and hugged her before grabbing his keys and rushing out of the apartment. He didn’t think about the clothes he was wearing or the face that he was still kind of wearing the slippers Erica had gotten him for Christmas. He jumped in his car, and he knew Stiles didn’t have a class now so he should be at his dorm. Derek hoped he was at his dorm.

           The parking lot was pretty full so Derek had to park down the street but in its usual spot was Stiles’ jeep. That was a good sign, Stiles barely went anywhere without his jeep. Derek headed inside the building and was instantly stopped by two women.

“Can we help you?”

“No, I’m just here to see someone.”

“You mean Stiles.”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry, you’re not on the list.”

“There’s never been a list.”

“There is now, and you’re not on it.”

“Well, can you tell him I was here?”

“No.”

“Look I don’t know who you think you are but…”

“We’re people that care about him. And we’ve been told to not let you in.”

“By who?”

“Heather. We believe you’ve met her before.”

“Look I just need a few seconds to talk to him.”

“And we’re saying no. We’re not gonna let you hurt Stiles again.”

“Fine. I’ll just find another way to talk to him.”

“You can try.” Derek turned around and pretended to walk out then quickly tried to rush around the women but they stood their ground, and he gave them a tight smile before going outside. Okay, he was going to need help.

           This may not be his greatest plan. There’s actually a good chance that this is the stupidest idea he’s ever had. Okay no second stupidest, the first was definitely making the bet with Erica. He pushed through the coffee shop door and recognised Stiles’ group of friends straight away. He berated himself for being afraid of them and forced himself to walk over. They looked him up and down when he stopped beside the table.

“Whaddya know Stiles isn’t the most pathetic person around here.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well he’s currently sitting on his bed marathoning Marvel and crying, so it’s pretty pathetic. But you actually ventured outside dressed like this so I think you take the cake.”

“Right. I need your help.”

“With what?”

“Proving to Stiles that I’m totally worthy of his trust.”

“You actually want him back?”

“I know you all hate me but making that bet was the biggest mistake of my life. I should have just asked him out like a normal person, and I’m sorry I didn’t because the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt him and please I just need your help.”

“First things first you need to take a shower and change your clothes because I guarantee Hobo Derek isn’t gonna win anyone over. And we don’t hate you; we just think you’re a jerk.”

“For the record, I do hate you.”

“Scott.” Scott rolled his eyes at Lydia but sat back in his seat and stared out the window, ignoring anything Derek had to say.

“Do you have a plan?”

“Well I did actually try and go to his dorm to talk to him, but these girls stopped me.”

“Yeah, that would be by my order.”

“No, they said it came from Heather?”

“Yeah, and she got it from my blog. You might have heard of it. Onehaleofanightstand.”

“That was you?”

“Yeah. Right after I found out about this whole thing.”

“Okay, I totally deserved that. Did you really have to rate me, though?”

“Yeah you really did and yeah I really did. But I do want Stiles to be happy and even when he knew this was a bet he was happy. So if you seriously want to make him happy, then we will help.”

“I just need to know a time when I can talk to him.”

“He comes in here every day at 2.”

“What about your _minions_?”

“We’ll be here so they won’t stop you.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. But if you screw this up again Danny and I will destroy you from our laptops.”

“Noted,” Derek smiled at them, thanked them then ducked out of the coffee shop. All he had to do now was get back to regular Derek and then work out what he was actually going to say to Stiles. He really had a long night ahead of him.

************************************************************

13:45 pm.

13:46 pm.

13:47 pm.

13:48 pm.

13:49 pm.

He couldn’t stop counting down the minutes. Stiles was going to walk through those doors and either he was going to hate Derek, or he was going to give him a chance. Of course, Derek had spent the entire night preparing for the worst so no matter what Stiles said he could totally handle it. Especially since Erica was at his apartment with ice-cream and the entire box set of Law and Order: SVU.

Derek sees him as soon as he walks in, of course, it would be hard to miss him when Stiles’ friends are all pointing at the door. Subtly clearly isn’t their best skill. He looks good, amazing even but Derek can still see the bags under his eyes and the way he drags his feet as he walks. His plan might be terrible, but he had to try so he pushed up from the chair and crossed the room till he was behind Stiles.

“Excuse me?” Stiles turned to face him, and his eyes widened as he recognised him. His eyes darted round as though he was looking for an escape but he relaxed as he spotted his friends.

“Hi, I’m Derek, and I saw you from my seat, and I just had to come over here and see if you would join me for coffee?”

“Erm…yeah Derek I know who you are. Oh my god is this because of the car accident! Do you have amnesia?” Derek huffed a laugh and shook his head.

“I’m doing what I should have done in the first place.”

“Asking me out doesn’t change anything.”

“I know it doesn’t. It doesn’t change the fact that I made a bet. Or that I destroyed any trust you had in me. But at the hospital, you talked, and I listened. But I’ve been thinking about what you said and what I said. And there was something I was wrong about. I am not falling in love with you. I am head over heels, fallen hard in love with you. I have been a mess, I’m sure plenty of the women on campus have already posted a picture of me to onehaleofanightstand.”

“You know about that?”

“I do. And I deserved it because I hurt you and I promise you I never wanted to do that. I should never have asked you out for the bet I should have just asked you out because you are so amazing. I know it sounds cheesy and cliché, but you have had my attention since I first saw you. You are so incredibly beautiful, and I will never be sorrier that I didn’t do this the right way.”

“I don’t know if I will ever get past this Derek.”

“I got a new apartment.”

“What?”

“I moved out, I live in this one bedroom now. I wanted to make sure that if you ever gave me another chance that you would be somewhere that wouldn’t remind you of all of this. I know it’s kind of stupid, but I couldn’t think of any other way to show you how much you mean to me. That apartment would never be worth as much as you. I know how much I’m asking of you but please just coffee.”

“Coffee? As friends?”

“Just coffee. And however, you want to be.” Stiles flicked his eyes between Derek and his friends, quiet as he contemplated the proposal. He bit his lip and looked at Derek from under his lashes before nodding. Derek smiled at him and had to force himself not to hug Stiles.

“I have class now but tomorrow 3 o’clock.”

“I’ll be here.” Stiles raised his arms as though to hug him but seemed to re-think his decision and patted his arm. Derek sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to stop himself smiling and patted Stiles on his arm. They both stood there staring at each other until Jackson shouted at them to stop eye-fucking with children present. He was the only child there. Stiles left him, and Derek headed back to his table to grab his jacket because he had a date to get ready for. A friend date. He didn’t even care, Stiles was giving him a chance, and they were going to take this as slow as he wanted. 


	13. 3rd December

Derek was late, and he was freaking out. It’s not like the man was super late but it had been ten minutes, and there was no sign of him. He hadn’t even texted him, and Stiles was getting impatient. Not that Stiles was going to leave because he did actually want to be here but he was going to be mad. He crossed his arms over his chest and put a scowl on his face and waited. It didn’t really occur to him how stupid he might look until Derek came rushing through the door his face patched red and panting heavily. He looked around the coffee shop and made a beeline for Stiles the minute he noticed him.

“I am so sorry I’m late. My new next door neighbour is this little old lady and her dog decided today was the day it wanted to climb out the window and on to the very small ledge. So I have spent the past 45 minutes trying to coax him back in with a sausage.” His resolve would not be broken by Derek helping a little old lady rescue her dog. It would not. It absolutely would not. Oh fuck of course it would be.

“Is the dog okay?”

“Yeah. Eventually, she came in, and she is fine, but she was just scared. Obviously, Mags was pretty shaken up to so I made her a cup of tea before I left.”

“Mags?”

“Yeah, her names Maggie but she insists on Mags. When I moved in, she came over with coffee and cookies and asked to know my life story.” He was still standing up. He was flicking his eyes between Stiles and the chair as though he needed permission to take a seat so Stiles smiled and nodded to the chair. All the breath flowed from his lungs, and he dropped down into the seat.

“Did you tell her your life story?”

“We just swapped a lot of stories. She’s led a pretty interesting life.” The silence descended over them and Derek pulled at the loose thread on his knee, while Stiles popped his lips. They looked at each other and Stiles couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled out of his throat.

“I don’t know what to say. I always know what to say, and I just don’t know how I’m supposed to be around you. Like do we go from where we were or do we start fresh?”

“How about we just start fresh and go from there?”

“I would prefer that.”

“So…what’s your favourite colour?”

“Blue. Yours?”

“Purple.”

“Purple, are you serious?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong with purple?”

“Nothing I just thought your favourite colour would be black.”

“Oh so I have a few black clothes, and it must be my favourite colour.”

“A few?! Oh my god Derek your car is black, all of your jackets are black, your shirts, jeans, boxers and socks are black. You even drink black coffee.”

“Hey! I have a maroon shirt.”

“A maro… What about bright colours? Reds, blue’s, yellows!”

“When would I ever wear a yellow shirt. I’d look like the sun. Who wants to look like the sun?”

“Is that why you don’t smile?”

“What?”

“Because it’s like blindingly beautiful… I can’t believe I just said that. Let’s ignore I said that.”

“If it helps I think you’re blindingly beautiful all the time.” The blush rose high on his cheeks, and he tipped his head forward to try and hide it from Derek. Based on the smile the man was forcing down he wasn’t hiding it very well.

“Oh shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re saying it with your face.”

“My face isn’t saying anything.”

“Oh my god it is! You’re eyebrows are doing it right now! They’re judging me so hard. You need to stop those furry little caterpillars before they take on a life of their own.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s an insult.”

“On the contrary, I am merely impressed by the many different expressions you can express in your brows.”

“I’ll believe you for now.”

“Yeah you better brow boy.”

“Brow boy? You did not actually just call me that. That is like thee lamest superhero name ever.”

“Oh, you think you have what it takes to be a superhero?”

“Totally. I could be Batman with all the black stuff I have.”

“I think you’d find that I would be Batman. You can be Robin or Alfred.”

“The sidekick or the butler?”

“Hey! Alfred is awesome, and Batman would be nowhere without him.”

“I like Alfred! But you know what Alfred would never do.”

“What?”

“Wear bright colours.”

“That is not an excuse to wear dark colours all the time!”

“Excuse me for a moment I have to go and buy my very black coffee!” Derek pushed away from the table, and Stiles may or may not have watched his ass as he walked away. Okay, he totally watched his ass but come on those jeans were ridiculously tight and just totally unfair to everyone. Stiles is actually kind of surprised that Derek didn’t give his neighbour a heart attack. A woman slides up to him, and Stiles watches as Derek gives her a smile but turns and waves at him. The woman’s smile falls slightly, but she waves at Stiles as well and then grabs her coffee and leaves. Derek dumps about 4 packets of sugar in to his coffee and then he’s heading back to the table.

“You make a new friend?”

“She was just asking for my number, but I told her I was already here with someone.”

“You know she was really beautiful I can understand if you wanted…”

“I don’t. She was beautiful, but she’s not you. And I am here because I want to be with you not her.”

“You’re sure?”

“We may be starting over, but I am still very much in love with you.”

“You are?”

“Of course, I am. I understand that you may not be and I’m going to have to work to get all that back, but I do love you. I need you to understand that, you’re not someone I want a one night stand with. You’re more than that to me.”

“You split your pants in public.”

“Erm…yeah…”

“My dad saw you naked, and I helped make a website about you.”

“Yeah so…”

“Your naked picture is online because of me!”

“Stiles…”

“You love me!”

“Yes.”

“I need to go. I have to go.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m sorry, but I need to do something.” This was bad, this was so very bad. He had to see Lydia, he needed to make this right. The fact that he was abandoning Derek in a coffee shop after he just told him he loved didn’t really cross his mind.

* * *

 

_“What do you mean he just left?”_

_“I mean I was telling him I loved him and then he up and left.”_

_“Did he say anything?”_

_“That he had to do something.”_

_“Are you sure you told him you loved him right?”_

_“Erica, there aren’t exactly a lot of ways to say I love you.”_

_“Yeah but did you say it creepily or normally? Like was it an ‘I’m gonna kidnap you and keep you forever’ or an ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you’.”_

_“I really don’t think it was a kidnapping thing.”_

_“Are you sure? Because sometimes you can be intimidating.”_

_“I didn’t do an– I have to go.”_

_“Why?”_

_“There’s someone at the door.”_

_“Is it Mags? She is the greatest person ever.”_

_“I don’t know Erica. I can’t see through two walls and a door.”_

_“Ask her to make me some of those cookies.”_

_“What cookies?”_ The knocking became more insistent, and Derek quickly cleaned up his living-room, just in case it was Mags.

_“The cookies.”_

_“Am I just supposed to know?”_

_“Yeah, dumbass. She made them for you.”_

_“I haven’t eaten any cookies.”_

_“Yeah because I took them in for you. Ask her about them!”_

_“You ate–“Derek_ pulled the door open, and his eyes widened as he took in the man on the other side. _“Stiles.”_

 _“Ew. Why would I eat Stiles?”_ Derek pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up on Erica. She would be incredibly pissed about it but hopefully she would understand the importance of this. Stiles was standing at is door and he doesn’t even know how Stiles knows where he lives.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, we established that and then you left.”

“You don’t understand.”

“No, I understand fine. You don’t have to pretend like you want to be with me.”

“I do want to be with you. See the thing is, this whole time I’ve been thinking about what you did. But I never thought about what I did. I humiliated you Derek and your acting like it’s not a big deal. But it is because you didn’t deserve that; I shouldn’t have let that happen. I shouldn’t have let your picture go on the blog. Which I have deleted, and my friend Danny has done his best to erase it but I can’t promise that I got all of them because come on you’re you, and people have probably saved it to their computers and…”

“Stiles!”

“Sorry! But the point is that even though I did all this stuff, you’re still here and telling me you love me. And you got a new apartment for me, and you really love me.”

“Okay. But none of this explains why you are in my hallway in what might be the tightest pair of boxers I’ve ever seen.”

“I just walked from my dorm to here. I didn’t know how else to make things even between us. And there is probably a lot of pictures of me online right now because I kind of forgot the game was on tonight, and you live right near the field.”

“You walked here in your boxers.”

“I understand if you want to shut the door. Or if you want me to go out there naked. I’ll do it, Derek. I will take these off right now and walk into the middle of the field.”

“Okay.”

“What?”

“Okay. Go ahead.”

“What. Seriously.” At Derek’s small nod Stiles squared his shoulders, hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and was about to push them down his legs but then Derek was wrapping his hands around his wrists.

“I’m kidding.”

“Oh thank God.”

“Do you wanna come inside?”

“I really do.” Derek pulls him inside, and he’s about to close his door when Mags comes out of her apartment and tip-toes over to him. She hands him a small bag, winks and heads back into her apartment. The bag has a small box of condoms and lube in it, and Derek doesn’t know if he regrets telling her his life story or not. He takes a deep breath and closes his door and heads into his apartment. Stiles is standing in his living-room, and he raises an eyebrow at the bag in Derek’s hands.

“Mags making sure I’m safe.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“I did. You’re worth the embarrassment.”

“Do you want some clothes?”

“No. I want to lose.”

“Lose what?”

“My bet.”


	14. 3rd December

“Are you sure?”

“I have never been surer about anything. You mean more to me than winning a bet, Derek.”

“You don’t need to prove that to me.”

“I know I don’t. But I want. I want to show you that I am all in. I want every part of you, even all the dorky stuff. Your Tardis book-ends, your thick rimmed glasses, the extensive history knowledge, even your crazy family. I want all of it, Derek.”

“What if you get bored or something?”

“Are you kidding? You probably have enough random facts to keep me entertained for the next thirty years.”

“I do have a lot of random facts. Like did you know that porcupine's fashion sex toys out of sticks.” A laugh burst out of Stiles' mouth, and he clapped a hand over his mouth in shock.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Well, they do. Hey, how did you know where I lived?”

“Oh, Danny found out for me.”

“Right. He’s the hacker, right?”

“Yeah. So porcupines?”

“Sorry. I tell random facts when I’m nervous.”

“You’re nervous?”

“A little.”

“Good cause I am too. Can we just move to the part where you kiss me?”

“Yeah okay.” They met in the middle, and Stiles' hands went straight to his hair. His hands wrapped around Stiles' waist and pulled him closer to him.  They were flush with each other, and they were finally together without any lies or secrets. Derek licked a line along Stiles bottom lip, and the younger man opened up for him. There was a hand pulling at the back of his shirt and Derek broke the kiss to pull it over his head. Stiles let out a whimper as he stared at his chest.

“Why do you look like this?”

“Erm…I’m sorry.”

“No. No sorry, you look perfect. So perfect.” The hands were back, and Stiles was dragging his fingers over every part of him like he was trying to memorise each inch of his chest. “I want to lick every part of your body.”

“Maybe we should take this to my bedroom.”

“Yes!” Derek turned and walked a little faster than he normally would to his bedroom. He could hear Stiles behind him, and there was some soft grunting, but he assumed that Stiles was just…doing something that he doesn’t need to think about. If he did then, he was definitely going to get come in his hallway. He kicked one of his un-packed boxes to the side and turned to look at Stiles. Laughter bubbled out of his mouth when Stiles boxers hit him in the head.

“Eager?”

“I’m a virgin Derek. And you’re you. You should feel lucky that I haven’t come already.”

“Are you gonna be okay if I take off my pants?”

“Don’t mock me but yes I am.” Stiles beamed at him and then he was dashing past him and throwing himself on to Derek’s bed. He sprawled out and groaned into the pillow. “Holy crap your bed is comfortable.”

“Would you rather we slept?”

“Oh hell no. Strip!”

“What?”

“You’re still wearing clothes, Derek. Strip for me.” The man pulled himself to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. His hard cock curving up towards his stomach and Derek couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight he made.

“Okay.” He popped the button on his jeans and Stiles eyes zeroed in on the movement; he pushed his thumbs under the waistband and pushed the jeans down his legs. There was some laughter from Stiles as the jeans bunched round his ankle and he couldn’t pull one of his feet out.

“Shut up.” The man pushed his lips together and nodded at Derek to continue with his best serious face. All that was left was his boxers so he slipped his fingers under the band and pulled it away from himself before letting it snap back against his skin. Stiles pouted and glared when he laughed at him. Instead of teasing him anymore he pushed his boxers down his legs, and Stiles' mouth dropped when he stood back up.

“You do not have a tiny penis.”

“What?”

“Erm when you came to my house and I said you had a tiny penis. That is not tiny.”

“Neither are you.”

“I’m like average size.”

“So am I.”

“Oh. Huh, maybe it’s because your like bigger in everything else.”

“Yeah I guess it could be that.” He dropped to his knees in the middle of the room, and Stiles' eyes went wide when he started crawling forward.

“Whatcha doing there Der?”

“I’m going to suck your dick.”

“But sex?”

“We’re gonna have sex. But first, you’re going to come in my mouth. And then I’m going to work you open, and fuck you, and you’ll get hard again, and then you’ll come while I’m buried in your ass.”

“Oh. Good plan.” He pushed against Stiles' chest till the man fell back on his elbows he’d be much more comfortable like that. “You should know this probably won’t take long.”

“That’s fine.” The first lick of Stiles cock had him falling back against the bed. Derek couldn’t wait to watch him completely fall apart under him. The noises he was going to make would be wonderful. He wrapped his lips around the tip and curled his tongue around it. The pre-come hit his tongue, and he moaned at the taste. It was a little bitter but Derek lapped it up like he would die if he didn’t. Stiles' hands were gripping uselessly at the sheets so he pulled on one of them and put it on to his head. His hand instantly tightened in his hair, and it only spurred Derek on. Derek took more of his cock into his mouth, and Stiles gasped at the feel of Derek’s mouth. He moved his mouth up and down the shaft and cupped his balls in his hand. When he felt Stiles' legs, tense he rolled the balls in his hand and pushed down till the cock hit the back of his throat. The choked moan that escaped Stiles' throat was the sign he needed to pull back a little before Stiles was coming into his mouth. Stiles soft cock fell from his mouth, and he licked around it till he’d cleaned up all the come.

“Oh, my gods.”

“You okay?”

“Oh, my gods.”

“Stiles?”

“Dude, what is your mouth?”

“My mouth?”

“It’s so magical.”

“You are such a dork.”

“Says the guy with Tardis bookends.”

“Says the guy who’s going to fuck you now.”

“I’m so okay with that happening.” Stiles tried to pull himself up the bed, but his arms caved under him so Derek moved him till his head was on the pillow. A lazy smile covered Stiles' face and Derek covered his body with his own to kiss him.

“You’re so hard still.”

“Stamina.”

“Urgh. I can’t wait till I’m old, and I’ll have some.”

“I am not old.”

“Older than me.”

“So are a lot of people.”

“Just get your dick in me.”

“God you’re so romantic.”

“I will romance the fuck out of you after you fuck the energy out of me.”

“Deal.” Derek reached over his body and grabbed the lube and a condom out of the drawer. He kissed down Stiles body, taking his time marking each part of his beautiful pale skin. There would be bright red hickeys all over his chest tomorrow. Stiles would probably be mad about it then but until that time Derek would just keep making more. He fit himself between Stiles' legs and smirked at Stiles before sucking another mark into his thigh.

“Get on with it.” The lube was cold on his fingers so he rubbed it between them till it warmed up. Stiles dug his heel into his side, and he retaliated by pushing his slick finger into Stiles tight hole. The man gasped and glared at Derek, but the man only smiled at him and started moving it in and out of him. The tight muscle relaxed around him, and he pushed in another finger and mouthed at Stiles soft cock. Stiles was writhing around at the sensations and tried to push himself further down on Derek’s fingers. He pushed until Derek pushed a third finger in and he relaxed back into the bed. Derek moved his fingers until he found Stiles prostate and the man’s hips bucked up. After that, Derek massaged Stiles prostate till the man was writhing around and trying to fuck himself on his fingers.

“Derek please…” It sounded so desperate that Derek had to wrap a hand around his cock and squeeze the base so that he didn’t come. He pulled his fingers from Stiles and the man whined at the loss but then he heard the condom packet being torn open and he just sighed in relief. Then Derek was crawling over him, and his cock was pushing against his hole. His hole stretched around every inch being pushed into him, and it felt weird but good. A good weird. Derek let his body adjust and then the man was pulling out and pushing back in. His cock was thickening against his stomach and thank god he was still a teenager. Derek’s kept a steady pace, but then he hit Stiles prostate and Stiles was arching his back and pushing himself further on his cock. That seemed to be all it took for Derek to speed up his trusts. His hands were gripping Stiles hips and holding him still as he pounded in to him. The man moaned as Stiles squeezed around him and he fell forward to kiss Stiles. It was messy and uncoordinated and Stiles may have bit his lip but then Derek was pushing in to him and stilling above him. His whole body pulled tight and a small gasp released from his mouth as he spilled in to the condom. Stiles thought that was it but then a hand was wrapping around his cock and Derek was jerking him. His grip firm and the pulls slicked by the lube still on his hand. Derek had his face pressed against his neck and he was pulling the skin between his teeth to mark him. To make sure that everyone knew that Stiles was his. Stiles legs wrapped around him and tightened then he was spilling over his hand and slumping in to the bed.

“That was so worth the wait.”

* * *

 

           They were laid on the bed with Stiles head pillowed on Derek’s arm. He was drawing lazy patterns across Derek’s chest and every now and then he’d drag his fingers over Derek’s scar. The raised skin was sensitive, and Derek shivered every time he did it.

“So what now?”

“I’m gonna text my friends then we are going to sleep.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Derek I was serious. I want to prove to you I want you. So just let me text everyone then we can sleep.”

_3.12 22:56 pm S to Group: Just got laid bitches! Stiles Stilinski is no longer a virgin by way of Derek Hale ;) I’m sure you all had individual bets so everyone pay up!!_

“Seriously?”

“What? Just because I lost the bet doesn’t mean, I’m not happy to get laid. Plus it was pretty fucking amazing.”

“Glad I could impress you.”

“You did but you totally just shot yourself in the foot.”

“How so?”

“Well, you just put the bar right at the top. Like my standards for sex now are gonna be ridiculous.”

“Good thing I have ridiculous plans to keep you here then.”

“Why Mr Hale are you suggesting a sex marathon?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Oh good because I was gonna suggest it but I didn’t want to seem to clingy. So I’m really glad you brought it up because my ass would love to be further acquainted with your dick.”

“And what about my ass?”

“Er, I’ve never done that before.”

“Good thing we have plenty of time then.”

“Are you serious? Like you really want my dick in your ass!”

“Yes, Stiles I’m serious.”

“Oh my god this is fantastic. I mean I have thought about it because come on who wouldn’t think about it but you seem so like toppy. Like I know that’s a bit stereotypical because I’m judging on how you look but come on no one is ever going to look at us and think oh yeah the skinny pale one is the top, and the muscle guy is the bottom. But you want to be both, and I can totally be both, and this is amazing. My boyfriend is flexible. And I also realise that I don’t think you’ve ever heard me talk for this long because I was always trying to seem enticing to you so you would lose your bet but suffer. And you probably didn’t know that and please don’t leave me.”

“Erm…I’m not really sure where to start with all of that. I’m not leaving you. And I am very flexible.”

“How flexible?”

“I’m a certified yoga instructor.”

“How did I not know that? And also why?”

“Jake wanted to become an instructor, but he didn’t want to do it alone so I did it with him. And it’s not something I tell people. Even Erica doesn’t know.” Stiles handed stilled on his chest, and his eyes were wide as he stared at the wall.

“Holy crap. There are so many images in my head right now. And all of them are good. Also, I totally did not see your brother being a yoga instructor.”

“He does it on weekends at the community centre.”

“So your brother is a carpenter by week and a yoga teacher by the weekend. His classes must be completely full.”

“There’s like a six-week waiting list.”

“That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest. How is your brother single?”

“He’s just not particularly interested in sex. And pretty much everyone he meets talks to him because they want to have sex with him.”

“Huh. Yeah, I can see that.”

“Can you now?”

“Oh come on your brother is attractive. But you’re way better looking.”

“And what if I wasn’t interested in sex? Would you still be with me then?”

“Of course. I’d love you with or without the sex.”

“Love me?”

“Heh…yeah. Ya think I'd walk across the campus in boxers for anyone else.”

“You’ve just never really said it.”

“Well, I do. I love you.”

“You’re okay.” Stiles gasped out a laugh and hit Derek in the chest. The man entwined their fingers and pulled Stiles till he was half laid on his chest, and he could look him in the eye.  “I love you too.” They settled against each other with Stiles head resting on his chest and their hands intertwined. The only sound in the room was their heavy breaths and then Stiles phone started buzzing incessantly. They both started laughing as they realised that they were both going to have a lot to deal with over the next few days.

“Hey, Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“What exactly do you have to do if you lose?”

“I just have to wear whatever Lydia wants for a week.”

“Oh, that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Yeah. I mean how bad can it really be?”


	15. 19th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have dropped this on you all out of nowhere. I did not realise it had been two years!

It turns out it can be really bad. Like so beyond bad that bad isn’t even the right word anymore. It’s horrific. It’s tragic. It’s gold. A gold pair of booty shorts. That’s it. That is the entirety of his outfit! And there just hanging there on a coat hanger that isn’t needed because they’re booty shorts. A teeny tiny pair of shorts that will not hide anything. And will take all of Stiles dignity.

“Lydia, you cannot be serious.”

“Oh, I am.”

“They’re gold!”

“Well, it’s either this or the chicken suit.”

“I can’t walk in the chicken suit.”

“Looks like it’s the booty shorts then.”

“You clearly orchestrated it so I would have to wear the shorts which isn’t really fair!”

“No, you don’t. Think of it this way, Derek will probably love them.”

“Have you not met Derek? The man doesn’t like me flirting to get free drinks how do you think he’s gonna feel about me wearing this around campus!” He held up the tiny gold shorts and waved them in her face. Lydia smiled at him and pushed them back into his body.

“It’s fine. Everyone is going home for Christmas. There’ll barely be anyone around.”

“How about the fact that it is freezing, Lydia!”

“Fine, how about since you nearly made it to two months I’ll only make you wear them till we head home.”

“We go home tomorrow.”

“Exactly.”

“Okay. I guess I can do that. It’s just one day.”

“Just one day.” The smile that spread across her face didn’t make Stiles feel better at all.

               Okay, so far there was no-one around. He’d made it safely across campus without running into anyone. Of course, that wasn’t going to last because he had a class but he was counting on the holiday season to have sent everyone home early. The only reason Stiles hadn’t left early was that Derek was driving home with him. And for some reason, Derek had to pack up some stuff and take it back. Whatever, he was just happy to be spending so much time with his boyfriend. Heh, his boyfriend. It still sounds so cute. His boyfriend Derek. Derek Hale is his boyfriend. Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale awesome boyfriends!

He pushes through the door of his lecture hall, and this was not what he was expecting. The room is filled with people, not once during the entire year have this many people been in attendance, he’s not even sure if all of these people are in his class.

This has Lydia written all over it.

Some snickers are coming from people around the room and then he can hear the click of photos being taken. His professor just sighs like he’s not surprised and motions for him to sit down. There’s only one seat left, and it’s in the middle of the first row. He doesn’t know how but he knows Lydia is behind that as well.

The lecture starts, and he knows that no one is paying attention to what his professor is saying. He isn’t even listening because he has to keep looking around and glaring at people when they start whispering about him. He knows they’re talking about him. Since apparently nobody in this class has learnt the art of being quiet. The girls beside him keep eyeing him appreciatively, and he curls his arms over his chest to try and cover himself. He wonders if this is how Derek feels in public because people are always staring at him, even when Stiles is there and obviously dating the man. People suck. The professor's voice cuts through his thoughts.

“If everyone is done staring at Mr Stilinski and his fashion choice can we please get on with the lecture?” There were murmurs of disagreement around the room, but a sudden glare from their teacher had everyone slouching down in their seats and pocketing their phones. Stiles had never loved his professor more.

               Once he leaves the classroom, the novelty of his outfit seems to wear off the other students, and he finds himself in an empty classroom as everyone leaves as fast as they can. He gathers up his things and heads out into the quiet hallway.

“Stiles?” 

“Yea- Derek!” The man was leaning against the wall beside the door, and Stiles was about to smile at him when the man burst out laughing.

“What ar- are you wearing?” Stiles pulled his arms over his chest and tried to look as serious as possible. Well, as serious as someone in nothing but gold booty shorts could look.

“I will have you know, that this is the price of sleeping with you.”

 “This is because you lost the bet!”

“Yep. Lydia, waited until I thought I was safe and then boom! She brought out the booty shorts.”

“This is literally the best thing to come out of that whole thing.” Before Stiles could even comprehend what Derek was doing the man had pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

“What the hell!”

“What? This obviously has to go in my mom's photo albums.”

“No. Derek, no! My first picture in your mom's albums will not be this one! It will be a nice respectable picture of us.”

“Nope. This is way better.” The man was still laughing at him, and Stiles has been severely considering whether he could kick Derek’s ass when Erica appeared out of nowhere.

“Wow, looking good Stiles.”

“Why are you here?”

“I have a class. You look great, I don’t have any ones on me right now, but if you wait here, I can run to the store for some change.”

“Oh, ha ha, I’m a stripper. Hysterical. I’ll have you know they work very hard.”

“You know what else is hard?”

“What?”

“Two things. First one is Derek, and the other is being able to take this conversation seriously.”

“Just go to class!” The blonde gave him a wink, blew him a kiss and then made her way into the classroom. Once again leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

“So, about that picture...”

“I’ve already sent it to my mom.”

“You’re an asshole. I would never do that to you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Y.E.S. Yes.”

“So, I guess my brother and my dad just magically found that picture of when I split my trousers?”

“Well, that is different!”

“How?”

“I had no idea they told you about that, those traitors!”

“Call it even?” The smug smile on Derek’s face told Stiles everything he needed to know. The jerk had apparently known about this for weeks and had been waiting to use this against him.

“Fine, but you need to know I am not happy about this.”

“I know.” Derek pushed off the wall and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him out of the building.

“So, you’re not mad?”

“About what?”

“My outfit.”

“It’s a little out there but no I’m not mad. Why would I be?”

“Cause you get mad when I flirt with people for free stuff. I thought you’d be mad about me showing all of this skin.” He waved a hand down his body and Derek snorted in amusement.

“Stiles, I get mad because you’re my boyfriend, and you do it right in front of me. Wouldn’t you be mad if I flirted with the girl at the coffee shop?”

“Oh, sorry, I guess I was just used to doing it. I’ll make sure to never do it when you’re around.”

“Fine, but only because you get weirdly excited when you get free stuff.”

“Who doesn’t like free stuff, Derek? You’re so strange.”

“Says the guy in booty shorts in December!”

“I’m perfectly content in these.”

“Well, your skin feels like ice, couldn’t Lydia have given you a coat?”

“I never asked, she just said as long as I was going out I had to wear these.”

“Wait, what?”

“Well, yeah. I mean she got to choose what I wore outside for a week, but she lessened it to just today since I almost made it two months.”

“So, you only have to wear these outside?”

“Yes?”

“Stiles, think about what I am saying to you.”

“Okay.”

“You only have to wear these booty shorts if you are outside and going somewhere.”

“Derek, I am outside.”

“Are you going to wear these all day?”

“Yes, that’s the rule of the bet!” The older man forced them to stop and stared into Stiles' eyes.

“But is it?” 

“Yes! As long as I am outside and going somewhere then I need to wear the clothes Lydia picked for me for one whole da- no it isn’t. Oh, my god! If I’m indoors then I can be naked, then I’m not wearing anything, and Lydia can’t say I broke anything!”

“You finally got it!”

“Ye- no. Wait, I can’t be naked. I live with Matt.”

“Stiles, if you’re going to be naked all day, do you even remotely think that I’m going to allow you to be anywhere, but my bed?”

“This is the greatest plan I’ve ever heard! I don’t have to keep wearing the shorts, and we get to have sex!”

“Just sex? Cause if so we need to pick up some supplies.”

“What else did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know, movie marathon or just hang out or get treats in or something.”

“See, you call good food treats, I call it healthy variations of junk.”

“Pretty sure there’s no healthy about it.”

“Not all of us can be health nuts. Anyway, that sounds perfect, but we still need supplies.”

“Then to the shop we go.”

               As soon as they’d arrived at Derek’s apartment Stiles had dropped his bag and immediately kicked off his booty shorts.

“Were you not wearing underwear?”

“Derek, you saw the shorts. Where the hell would I have hidden underwear?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it.”

“Come on, I’m gonna need food for our many marathons.”

“Mmm.”

“Derek!”

“What?”

“Stop staring at me.”

“Kind of difficult, Stiles, You’re naked in my apartment.”

“You’re right.” Stiles steps forward till he can take the shopping bags out of Derek's hands and places them on the floor. “I’m feeling a bit lonely.” His hands find the bottom of Derek’s t-shirt and he pulls it up till Derek raises his arms and he can pull it off completely. “You should be naked too.” His hands roam over Derek’s hot skin, and he wants nothing more than to use the man to warm him up, but he’d rather be somewhere more comfortable. He steps back slowly and smiles as Derek sways towards his touch. “Coming?” He turns on his heel and heads towards the small living-room as he listens to Derek’s boots hit the floor with a dull thud and then his belt with a clink. There’s barely any space left between him and the couch when Derek grabs him and spins him so he lands on the couch on his back.

“You’re a menace.”

“You love it.” Stiles shivers as the heat from Derek's body completely covers him and warms his cold skin. It makes him feel kind of delirious as the warmth seeps between them and Derek is just so fucking hot as his hands skate over his skin. Kisses are being pressed down on his neck, and each one feels like it’s being branded into his skin like people will look at him and be able to see them.

“So, perfect.” His hands drag along Derek's back, scratching over his tattoo, and he’s rewarded with a roll of Derek's hips. They’re panting into the space between them and Stiles threads his fingers through Derek's soft black hair and drags him down to kiss him. There’s stubble scratching against his skin, and he’s going to have the best beard rash on his face tomorrow. One that he already knows he’ll try and pass off as the cold. There’s a hand sliding down his side and moving to his knee as Derek pulls at his leg to hook it around him. It gives him more leverage, and he uses it to pull Derek's hips into him, and his arms are looped around his back so he can grab onto his shoulders. His fingers are digging into Derek's shoulder as the man works a hand between them to grip his cock. It’s rough and hot and Stiles definitely isn’t going to last long, but it’s the best god damn thing he’s ever felt.

“I fucking love you.” He practically gasps it out as Derek twists his wrist and his nails dig in, but it just seems to make Derek work harder. The man is kissing along his jaw, teeth biting every few minutes and stops to suck a single spot at the hollow of his throat. It makes Stiles buck up into his hand, and his whole body is tensing, his leg and arms pulling tight around Derek. He arches back as he comes onto his stomach, Derek continuing to stroke him until he’s finished.

The man doesn’t even wait for Stiles to recover as he grabs his own cock, his hand sliding up and down as Stiles slowly comes back down. Nails are being dragged down Derek’s back, and the man groans as Stiles reaches his ass and cups his cheeks.

“Such a perfect ass, Derek. So, perfect and I wish I could fuck your ass all the time. Would love it so much; watch you ride me all the time.” He leans up to kiss at Derek’s neck, and Derek starts thrusting faster into his own hand, and Stiles keeps his hands on his ass. “Fuck you so good, Derek. Do you want that? Want to fuck yourself on my cock, just throw me on your bed and use my cock.” Stiles can feel practically all of Derek’s muscles tensing as he comes all over him and his mouth is open is a silent gasp and Stiles is never going to be able to sit on this couch without getting hard.

“You know for someone who was a virgin up until a few weeks ago, you dirty talk is pretty great.”

“I did a lot of research.”

“You mean you watched a lot of porn?”

“Shut up.”

               They decided to move to Derek’s bed after cleaning up. They were both kind of tired and figured it would be better to sleep first then try making food so no one gets injured. It was mostly Derek worrying Stiles would get hurt, but Stiles knows he could make food without getting hurt. It wasn’t like he was completely accident prone.

So, there they were, both in Derek's bed curled towards each other. The quilt was pulled up to their shoulders, and they were just staring at each other from their side of the bed while trading stories with each other.

“When I was 8 I climbed a tree and jumped out of it.”

“Why?”

“Seemed like a good idea and Scott was too chicken to do it.”

“What happened?”

“I vaguely remember feeling like I was flying and then I woke up in the hospital. My dad wasn’t happy.”

“Let me guess, Scott told him nothing.”

“Yeah, he told my dad that I’d seen Mrs Tomkins cat up there and went to rescue it. My dad couldn’t be too mad at me.”

“Scott is a pretty loyal guy.”

“He’s my best friend.”

“I know I’m glad you have him.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, there are not many people who would punch me in the face, so I’m glad you have someone to have your back.”

“Wait, what do you mean punched you?”

“Scott, didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“He came to my house after I told you I was just using you and he punched me in the face.”

“Oh, my God! I told him not to get involved.”

“I’m glad he did. Scott punching me gave me some hope that you actually cared about me.”

“Don’t ever tell Scott that. He’ll say he brought us together.”

“He did help.”

“No, he already thinks he’s some relationship guru because he’s found his forever. I refuse to become some sort of testimonial for him.”

“Okay, we won’t tell him. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay, so, I once ran through my school naked.”

“You did not!”

“I did. It was a dare, and I couldn’t say no.”

“What happened?”

“I got suspended for three days, it would have been less, but I accidentally ran into the principal and well kind of landed on him when we hit the floor. He wasn’t exactly thrilled to have his naked student on top of him in the crowded hallway.”

“Dude.”

“Yeah, my mom was furious. She was going on about how it could be suspicious and him losing his job. I’d never felt so guilty in my whole life.”

“Was he okay?”

“Yeah. He was all right. I apologised to him when I got back to school, and he just laughed the whole thing off and said he’d done worse at school. My mom literally laughed at me for like ten minutes when I got home. Turns out she and Duke went to the same school and she knew all about the things he got up to.”

“Did your mom sleep with your head teacher?”

“He was her prom date.”

“I’m so sorry.” The sympathy he was trying to convey didn’t really come across as he laughed, it was just too funny, and he couldn’t stop the laughter from coming out of his mouth. Derek huffed at him and turned onto his back.

“Yeah, you look real sympathetic.”

“I’m sorry, that’s just like, you and your mom both got naked with the same guy!”

“Why would you say that!” The horrified look on Derek's face only made him laugh harder, and he had to clutch at his sides when it actually started to hurt from laughing. Derek pushed him off the bed to try and shut him up, but it was just the best image ever and oh my god he couldn’t wait to bring it up with Talia. His boyfriend glared at him over the side of the bed then his whole face transformed as a smirk crept onto his lips.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, what?”

“Just thinking that you’ve seen me naked.”

“Er, yah.”

“But, you know what?”

“Seriously, what?”

“Your dad saw me naked first.”

“That’s- no. No! He didn’t- He wasn’t- What! Oh, god!”

“You could talk to your dad about my naked body.”

“Shut up! No! He didn’t see you naked. He didn’t.” He was aware that he sounded slightly childish, but his dad did not see Derek naked first. There is no way that his dad saw him first, Stiles had definitely walked into his dorm first, hadn’t he? Oh god, what if his dad did actually see him first? That is just not fair.

“Your dad saw me naked. He saw everything. In fact, he probably saw my tattoo before you did, which means he definitely saw my ass before you.” Derek gasped out in pain as Stiles threw himself on top of the man to shut him up. Stiles dug his fingers into the man's sides and laughed as Derek yelped and bucked underneath him.

“Stop! Ple- please!”

“Not until you take it back.” Derek's cheeks were starting to take on a red tinge as he gasped for breath and Stiles tried to shuffle further up as the man kept bucking up to knock him off. His hand slipped along Derek's skin, and the man took it as his opening to lunge up and wrap his arms around Stiles body and roll them onto his back.

“So heavy.” It felt like there was a tonne of bricks on top of him and then Derek started to shake his body on top of him and it felt like the air was being pushed out of him.

“Say how great I am!”

“Never.” His voice was strained as he spoke and he felt Derek pull his weight back a little to let him breathe. What a sap.

“Say it, Stiles!” The man started rubbing his stubble into his face, and he tried to stretch further away as he laughed.

“Fine, fine you’re great.” His boyfriend pushes up till only his bottom half was resting against him and smiled down at him.

“That’s all I wanted to hear.”

“You’re an ass.”

“You started it.”

“Alright, whatever, get off me.” He shoved at Derek's shoulder till he fell heavily beside him, his body still close enough for their legs to be tangled. Stiles turned his head to look at him, and Derek dropped his hand down to his stomach.

“So, I believe it was your turn for a story.”

“Mmm, okay, this one time on Halloween Scott and I, we were 14, decided to tell each other scary stories in the living-room. So, we’re huddled under this blanket with all of our sweets from the night, and I’ve got this torch pointed at my face. I’m telling some story about werewolves and then we hear this scratching. Scott’s freaking out, and I’m like let’s just go check it out.”

“Of course, you were.” Derek's fingers were starting to make small movements against his stomach, just rubbing his fingertips as his hand stayed where it was splayed across his belly.

“So, we go into the hallway, and we can hear it coming from the front door. Scott has my arm in like a death grip as I creep towards the door and just as I reached out for the handle it just stopped. It’s completely silent in the house, so I pull the door open anyway, and there’s nothing out there. Some kids are laughing at the end of the street, so we figure it’s just them.”

“But, it wasn’t?”

“No, because we close the front door and then we hear it again, but this time it’s coming from the back door. Scott looks like he’s gonna cry, my arms went numb from his grip, and I’m scared shitless. Obviously, I don’t let Scott see that so I grab the umbrella beside my front door, and we make our way to the back. And it’s getting louder, right like the scratching is louder and faster like something is really trying to get in the house.”

“Was it a dog?” The small movements of Derek's fingers are changing to something more noticeable as they drag over the skin of his stomach.

“I wish. So, we get to the back and once again just as I’m about to touch the handle it stops. We open the door, and there’s nothing out there. Scott wants to call his mom at this point, but nothing is happening, so we just wander back to the living-room. And we just stop because the TV was on and it wasn’t on when we started searching. So, we’re now both quite terrified.”

“I can imagine.”

“Anyway, we edge into the living-room and then the scratching starts up again, but this time, it’s in the house. So, we are freaking the fuck out, and Scott is like crying, and I’m shaking I’m so scared. Then it starts getting closer to us and were huddling together and backing up towards the couch to get away from this noise.”

“Oh no.”

“Yep. Our backs hit the couch, the scratching is right at the door frame, and then something jumps up from the couch, grabs us and just roars. We’re screaming. I have never gotten that high in my life, but Scott and I are above the sound barrier. The Mrs McCall falls in the room crying with laughter, she’s got her arms wrapped around her and my dads practically falling over the couch he’s laughing so hard.”

“That’s so mean, but also so funny and I wish I could have been there.”

“Okay, big shot, what’s the scariest thing that’s ever happened to you?”

“Okay, fine, the scariest thing for me was the car accident.”

“Oh, Der.”

“It’s fine, Stiles. The second scariest thing, though, has to be when I was 17 and Laura snuck into my room at night, she stuck these waxing strips all over my body. Just in random places and when I woke up I just ripped one right off and it was the single most painful experience of my life. I just sat down on my bed for an hour and stared at my arms, because I was too scared to rip them off.”

“Derek, are you telling me that the two scariest moments in your life are a life-threatening car accident and some wax?”

“You’ve never been waxed have you?”

“No.”

“Then you can’t say.”

“Derek, you cannot be serious.”

“I’ll wax you.”

“What?”

“Yeah. We’ll do it, and then you can tell me if it’s scary.”

“Well, I mean I don’t have as much hair as you.”

“Scared already?”

“No! Why would I be?”

“Oh, you know, it’s just the hair being ripped from your body. We can wax the little you have on your chest, we’ll do your legs, armpits, stomach. Then you can rip it off yourself, or I’ll do it.”

“You know what, no, not happening because you look far too happy at the thought of this.”

“I’ll be nice.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you at all.” Derek was prevented from answering as his phone buzzed against the bedside table.

“Saved by the bell.” The buzzing stopped and immediately started again so Stiles reached back to grab it and hand it over.

_“Hello?”_

_“Derek?”_

_“Hey,_ mom _.”_

_“Sweetheart, don’t forget you need to bring the stuff for your sister.”_

_“Yeah,_ mom _I know.”_

_“Remember she wants all of the stuff.”_

_“_ Mom _, I’m well aware what she wants.”_

_“Okay, I’m just reminding you. Are you with Stiles?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Tell him I said hello.”_

_“He can hear you,_ mom _.”_

_“Oh, Stiles, please make sure Derek brings all of his things for his sister.”_

_“He’s nodding his head. I’m gonna go now, bye.”_

_“Okay, honey, bye!_ Bye _Stiles.”_

 _“Bye, Talia!”_ The phone call ended, and Derek dropped his phone off the side of his bed somewhere. “So, what stuff do you need to take?”

“Cora is doing something about high school for a college project. She wants all my old stuff. Just trophies and jerseys.”

“Trophies for what?”

“Basketball.”

“You played basketball?”

“I’m sure I told you.”

“Nope.”

“Well, I was. Won some trophies. Played for all four years.”

“I see.”

“What?”

“Just imagining it.”

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Captain America.”

“Okay, I’ll go get the snacks, and you set it up on my laptop.”

“You’re the best.” Grabbing Derek’s laptop Stiles found Captain America and loaded it up while he waited for his boyfriend to bring back his snacks. His phone was face down when he picked it up, and he scrunched up his face as he realised he’d missed calls and messages from his friends.

**From: My Queen**   
**I haven’t seen you all day. Where are you?**

_19.12  13:29 pm Scotty to S: Dude, where are you? Allison and I had a fight, and I need somewhere to stay, but I can’t find you anywhere. I really don’t want to stay at Jacksons. He’s such a douche._

_19.12 13:31 pm Scotty to S: Btw Jackson made Lydia cry. Such a douche._

**From: Douche**   
**I know Scott is gonna tell you I made Lydia cry but I didn’t. He’s such an ass. It was totally Danny.**

**From: Danny**   
**I’m just gonna tell you now. I may have accidentally made Lydia cry. I’m not entirely sure why I’m explaining myself to you, but Scott came in and I’m pretty sure he thinks Jackson did it.**

**From: Dad**   
**Are you staying here tomorrow? I can set the couch up.**

**To: My Queen**   
**I’m with Derek, heard Danny made you cry. What happened?**

**From: My Queen**   
**He spilt coffee on my final project. I had a momentary freakout, then I was fine. I’ve got everything on my laptop. I was just frustrated.**

_19.12 16:43 pm S to Scotty: I talked to Lydia and Danny and Jackson. Danny made her cry not Jackson, but he is still a douche._

**To: Danny**   
**Thanks for letting me know.**

**To: Douche**   
**I’ve heard, know you didn’t do it this time.**

**To: Dad**   
**Erm, I honestly haven’t even thought about it! I’ll talk to Derek.**

“Everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Friends and my dad wants to know if he should make up the couch for me.”

“You’re free to stay with me.”

“You sure? I mean after the last time I stayed with you.”

“Have you made any bets lately?”

“Well, I bet Scott I could eat a box of cereal faster than he could yesterday, but nothing else.”

“And I haven’t made any bets with anyone. Are you gonna reveal something if I tell you I love you?”

“Only that I love you back.”

“Then I think we’re gonna be okay.”

“Then I’d love to.”

“Wait, one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Are you gonna leave me for my cousin if she’s dressed as Spiderman again?”

“Nah. You buy me food.”

“Oh, thanks. Glad to know the real reason you keep me around.”

“Come on, I’ve set it up, get behind me.”

“If you insist.”

“Just to watch the movie, Hale.” They moved around till they were in a comfortable position with Stiles head pillowed on Derek's arm and the left hands resting over Stiles' stomach.

They were about halfway through the movie when Derek started fidgeting behind him and jostling his head as he moved his arm.

“What are you doing?”

“My arms numb.”

“Want me to move?”

“No, it’s fine.” They settled down again and watched the movie for another ten minutes before Stiles started getting distracted by Derek moving his fingers against the pillow.

“What now?”

“Pins and needles.”

“Oh, my god. Why don’t we swap positions and I’ll go behind you.”

“Okay, that might work.” They shuffled around the bed until Stiles was behind and Derek could move his arm to try and stop the pins and needles. It took about two seconds for Stiles to realise that this position wasn’t going to work for them.

“Erm, Derek?”

“Yah?”

“I can’t see over you.”

“What?”

“You’re huge, and I can’t see over your body.”

“Maybe, we should just sit up.”

“I don’t remember watching a movie ever being this hard.”

               After watching the movie, they decided to make dinner together. Well, Derek made dinner while Stiles sat on a chair and watched him. He was clumsy enough as it is, he didn’t need to make dinner naked, that was just messing with the universe.

“Spaghetti, okay?”

“Great.”

“I’ve, er, been wondering about something.”

“Mm?”

“I’ve just been wondering about your bet.”

“What about it?”

“Well, I know vaguely that winning had something to do with Danny and Jackson, but what did you actually win?”

“Their spare room.”

“What?”

“Not what you were expecting?”

“Definitely, not.”

“Well, I hate my roommate, and they have a great apartment. They wouldn’t give me the room, so I made the bet that I’d be able to resist you.”

“Wait, back-up, you said your bet was on your virginity.”

“Yeah. They thought that because I was desperate to lose my virginity and you asked me out that there was no way in hell I’d be able to say no because you were super hot and I may have had a small crush on you.”

“I can’t believe you thought you could resist me.”

“Hey! I did. I resisted you for ages, and it was easy. You were the one that was all desperate.”

“Yeah, but you know that if those bets hadn’t been made then, you would have slept with me.”

“You’re not serious, there’s no way.”

“Stiles, come on, I mean not to brag, but I know how to get someone in my bed. You would have been no exception.”

“But, I didn’t sleep with you on our first date.”

“Because of the bet!”

“There’s no way to know if that’s true.”

“I would say we could ask your friends, but they obviously think you would have.”

“We are not continuing this conversation. Our first fight will not be over sex.”

“This isn’t our first fight.”

“It’s the first fight of us starting new.”

“Okay, fine. No fighting then, but my point still stands.”

“You have no standing! We would not have had sex on our first date.”

“Try this for me.”

“Don-” Stiles was cut off as the wooden spoon was pushed into his open mouth and he groaned as the sauce hit his tongue. “That is so good.” There was still some sauce left on the spoon, so Stiles stole it and licked up the rest.

“Knew you’d like it. Just like I knew you’d like me.” Derek smirked at him as he tried to swallow down the rest of the sauce as fast he could to reply. As soon as he’d managed it, Derek was swooping in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“You tricked me with sauce.”

“I would never.” Derek gasped out causing Stiles to roll his eyes.

               They sat down to eat their food on Derek's couch, bodies squished onto the small space and their feet curled up in the middle.

“I’m gonna have to disinfect everything.”

“Why?”

“Well, my friends and family sit on these couches and those chairs, and we’ve had our bare asses on them.”

“That’s a fair point.”

“You know I was thinking.”

“About?”

“You losing your bet.”

“Why?”

“Well, I just thought that you know if you wanted to spend more time here, then that would be fine.”

“I see.”

“And you could bring some clothes over, I’m sure I could find you some wardrobe space.”

“Derek, are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Not move in per say, but you know when you come back in September we’ll have been together for a while, and I’m just saying that if you wanted to be somewhere that wasn’t your apartment, then you could be here.”

“Just when you’re home?”

“No, I can get you a key made as soon as we come back from Christmas, and you can use it whenever you want.”

“You’re serious? You want me to have a key and wardrobe space?”

“Only if you want.”

“What if it’s too soon? It seems like it might be too soon?”

“It’s totally up to you.”

“I really do hate Matt.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s just a key, right?”

“Just a key. You can come over whenever you want and bring whatever you want here.”

“And if I do start moving things in?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

“I’ll just have to make room for it,” Derek said with a smile. They didn’t talk for a few minutes, the scraping of forks on their plates the only sounds in the room. Stiles looked at Derek as the man narrowly avoided dropping spaghetti on his bare chest and couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
